


Сказки для взрослых девочек

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Gen, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яна наконец смогла позвать в гости, в свой мир, Соню, даже с детишками, а потом и Ирму, и там все развлекались как могли. но история не только об этом, но и о связи всех-всех авторских миров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки для взрослых девочек

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/gifts).



> начало я написала в подарок Эстет на ДР, а потом мы продолжили уже вместе. Это своеобразное послесловие к "Призрачной королеве", и происходит оно перед "Недоучкой..." и остальными сиквелами.

Яна болтала с Соней по видеочату. Был поздний вечер, из родных и близких сейчас никто во дворце не гостил. Эльза спала у себя в комнате. Даже так Яна уже скучала, но с другой стороны – не придётся потом объяснять сестрёнке разные малоприятные нюансы старого мира, да и с соавтором можно свободно обсуждать описываемые миры…  
– У меня тут сейчас пусто, Сонь… Жаль, ты ко мне в гости зайти не можешь!  
– Жаль, да. Впрочем, если подумать, раньше я не могла и заглядывать ни в один из наших миров. Смогла-то благодаря тебе, ты ведь у нас волшебница! Так что, быть может, всё впереди!  
– Может. Надо всё же попробовать поработать с порталом, чтобы тебя пропустил, соглашайся!  
– Спасибо, подумать надо… Хотя на самом деле если хочется – надо просто решаться. Я ж нигде не бываю, дом – работа – прогулки с детьми – Интернет, одна только к маме езжу…  
– Тогда закрой глаза, я попробую тебя сюда вытянуть. И время в твоём мире остановлю, конечно.  
– Разумеется! Классика жанра!  
…Перехода в другой мир Соня и не почувствовала. Вот уже сидит на диване, хлопает Янку по плечу и старается внаглую не разглядывать…  
– Извини, ты так классно выглядишь, куда лучше, чем на фотках! Потому что ты здесь счастлива!  
– Так и ты выглядишь как девочка, даром что мать семейства!  
– Приятно слышать! Устаю здорово, но просто вокруг столько перемен к лучшему! Я про страну и про жизнь в целом. Быстро это не работает, оно и понятно, но работает же! Юра до сих пор думает, что это только старания людей по воле Божьей… Оно так и есть, конечно, он этим всегда занимался, я-то могла только придумывать, каким должен быть мир, но в итоге тоже руку приложила… Сама не сразу поняла, что всё не просто так.  
Яна слушала подругу и попутно творила волшебством чай и сладости.  
– Угощайся. Ну, ты же всегда мечтала, чтобы твои тексты сделали кого-то лучше…  
– Мечтала, но в основном себя тешила. Но ведь ещё очень давно началось нечто куда большее, чем просто изменение сознания. В наш… в мой родной мир пришли чудеса.  
– Да ты что?! – вот тут Янка чуть чай не расплескала. – Как, когда, там же нет магии, я чудом смогла уйти и домой добраться!  
– По всему выходит… кстати, спасибо за угощение! – что порталы могут открываться не только извне. Кто-то может выпнуть себя, как Регина, а кто-то – притянуть кого-то из другого мира. Есть такое дневниковое сообщество, если перевести с английского – оно называется «Жизнь, в которую веришь наполовину». Так вот, изначально, сразу после завершения нашего форумного проекта «Книга Равновесия», там шла ролевая похожего плана, потом просто трёп по разным фэндомам, я тоже писала туда фанфики… А потом происходящее там стало пугающе и прекрасно реалистичным. Как там народ общался – уже непохоже было на просто ролевые, а как будто обычные люди начали знакомиться с настоящими фэндомными персонажами. Ты поймёшь, о чём я, ты ведь встречала Румпеля…  
– Да уж, и каждый раз он пытался меня прибить!  
– Где уж ему. А тут было более мирно, потом эта лавина сошла, но было очень похоже, что некоторые мои фанфики сбылись. И не только фанфики. По итогам на том сообществе постоянно обсуждались перемены в стране, и по мелочи на местах, и тоже потихоньку всё сбывалось. И нет, всему находились самые обычные объяснения, и я жила себе привычной жизнью, радовалась переменам, растила детей и несмотря ни на что не могла перестать писать.  
– А разве ж надо переставать? – Янка снова очень удивилась. – Это ж как дышать!  
– Ну да. Чего-то мне, видимо, всё равно не хватало. Я придумала сначала Таю, Саньку и Дарта Ёжика, потом кучу сопредельных миров, размышляла о серьёзном, о непонимании меж любящими людьми, тогда писала про Элю и Тошу, потом мы с Ирмой по приколу придумали Институт, мя в ведре и всю эту ненормальную компанию… Ну, и дальше ты знаешь.  
– Ага. Потому что ненормальная компания познакомилась с теми, кого придумала я! С моими дорогими и вполне теперь реальными друзьями!  
– А потом ты пропала… а я вдруг узнала, что мир с Институтом реален! Это, наверно, потому, что примерно наполовину он стал и твоим…  
– Да нет, ты тоже настоящий автор! Ты же сказала, что твои идеи сбывались! И Милли тоже реальна, и тот мир, откуда Надюха её вытащила, существует, а это страна Сиреневая из «Книги Равновесия»! И вполне реальна Мгвана, чернокожая колдунья твоя, я её, правда, лично не встречала, но Рина общается и с её духом, и с её семьёй, бывает иногда на Найде…  
– Это опять потому что ты поучаствовала! Найда, Сиреневая и миры Дарта Ёжика даже не пересекались отродясь, только вот через твой мир! Хотя было бы здорово, если ты права и я тоже гожусь куда-то…  
– Думаю, права. В твоём мире я перемен не успела заметить, даже на работу после той аварии так и не устроилась, а вот отсюда всё становится яснее…  
– Ты нашла что получше работы – родной мир, и даже целых два! А меня и мой устраивает всё больше. Особенно теперь, когда я всё-таки побывала за его пределами! Но рассказывать никому не буду, хотелось бы показать твой мир детишкам, ну да пока подожду. До тех пор, пока чудесное не станет для всех самоочевидным.  
– Приходите в любое время, конечно! Спасибо тебе за всё!  
– И тебе! Я тогда говорила, что не отказалась бы перебраться сюда, но на самом деле для каждого лучший мир – его родной. А уж дальше будет каждому по вере его… У тебя уже вечная жизнь, а моя будет такой, как придумаю… и заслужу. Кажется, мне повезёт больше, чем Снежане, в её историю я вложила все грустные мысли, и она не в свою мечту попала, а в сети вроде Румпелевских… Хотя мой муж считает, что это единственно возможный вариант и что все иллюзии от дьявола… Ну да ладно. Может, такими темпами у нас настанет Царство Божие раньше нашей физической смерти и все всё поймут…  
– Пусть просто всё будет хорошо! И приходи в следующий раз днём, я тебе хоть все здешние чудеса покажу!  
* * *  
Встретив Соню, в этот раз уже с детьми, Янка предложила:  
– Вы не прочь кое-куда прогуляться? Я знаю одно место, от которого я когда-то здорово прибалдела.  
– Я догадываюсь, о чём ты! – подруга улыбнулась.  
Сын её, Витька, одиннадцати лет, смотрел очень скептически, даже после перехода через портал. В компьютер переиграл? Дочка восьми лет, тоже Даша, была настроена на более восторженный лад.  
– Я сейчас с ребятами созвонюсь, кто-то из них точно на Острове, – Янка набрала номер Тони. После разговора королева сделала приглашающий жест: – Всё в порядке, нас встретят. Только не шибко бойтесь, хотя хищники там ещё остались.  
– Хищники – это интересно! – вот тут у Витьки загорелись глаза.  
– Тираннозавры, велоцерапторы, птеродактили – я их вообще-то имела в виду, – улыбнулась её величество.  
– А доисторические хищники – круто втройне! Дашка, не бойся, мама не боится же!  
Пока они добирались до Острова, Янка рассказала, что ей самой всё это напомнило фильмы ВВС про динозавров.  
– Я их очень любила когда-то, – улыбнулась Соня. – Вот детям толком не показывала…  
– А тут всё реально. Мы приехали.  
Компанию встретил высокий чернявый парень, с которым Янка была знакома. И с ним, кажется, недавно созванивалась.  
Соня хорошо его знала заочно. И однажды видела вживую.  
– Устроишь нам экскурсию? – королева подмигнула. Всё-таки Тони был когда-то даже влюблён в её величество. Теперь же они с Яной остались хорошими друзьями.  
– Обязательно! – ответил колдун. – Только не выходите из машины.  
Они с Янкой устроились на передних сидениях, а с заднего открывался великолепный обзор, да ещё и ветерком обдувало. Дети прилипли к окнам по обе стороны от Сони. Та от них не отставала, благо запросто могла смотреть поверх головы дочки.  
Янка сама обернулась к ним, читая по их лицам. Удивление – это ещё мягко сказано. Похоже, «Парк Юрского периода» стал для них не фильмом, а реальностью. И это действительно был восторг!  
– Мама, – спросила Даша, – а у нас дома бывают такие парки?  
– Нет, масявочка. Наука до такого ещё не дошла. Если только чудо…  
Янка переглянулась с Тони, и на губах обоих заиграли хитрющие улыбки.  
Они объехали весь Парк.  
– И потом в Заповедник заедем, там Базилио начальствует.  
– Базилио?  
– Ну да, по-старому, Васька. Котик наш, – Янка умолчала о размерах «котика».  
Соня, впрочем, была в курсе. Вот детишек ждал сюрприз.  
«Котик» с пиратской серьгой в ухе и в хулиганском наряде думал поразить воображение гостей. И даже Янкино: ведь про серьгу в ухе котяра скрыл от королевы благоразумно, но не совсем. Просто решил поставить Янку перед фактом. И нагловато поглядывал на неё: мол, что ты можешь сделать? Янка же тайком показала Ваське кулак и тихо шепнула на ухо: «Уволю!» Васька-Базилио скис и притих.  
Тем более что на него накинулась Дашка с обнимашками и Витька, чьи представления о «помишить» ещё больше напоминали агрессивную возню.  
– Ммряяяууу! – видать, Васе что-то прищемили случайно.  
– Скоро сестрёнка вернётся, – проговорила Янка тихо Соне. – Ты раньше видела её до нашего сеанса связи?  
– Да, мельком… а кое-где и не очень мельком. Она тоже из описываемого мира, в свете того, что ты рассказывала про Румпеля, и того, о чём ещё мне рассказывали, это совершенно не удивительно.  
– Я так и подозревала, – кивнула Янка.  
– Ясное дело, это страшная тайна. Мало кто нормально принимает тот факт, что является героем книги или фильма… Я масявкам сказала ни в коем случае Эльзе на это даже не намекать!  
– Отлично. Она в этот раз отправлялась к младшей сестрёнке одна – у меня были неотложные дела. Но, думаю, она поймёт…  
Компания переместилась к Замку.  
– И поймёт, и обязательно простит! – позади Янки раздался знакомый голос. Королева обернулась.  
А с ней гости.  
– Добрый день, Эльза! – улыбнулась Соня.  
– Я жутко рада тебя видеть! – Янка подошла и просто обняла сестрёнку.  
«Это она, – передала она Эльзе, – мне удалось вытянуть Соню сюда».  
Принцесса с улыбкой кивнула.  
– Рада познакомиться… лично.  
Сонина дочка таращилась на Эльзу с откровенным восхищением.  
– Очень приятно, – та кивнула с довольно милой улыбкой.  
«Всё отлично».  
«Да, сестрёнка, всё здорово».  
– Устали? А то у меня была мысля свозить кое-куда.  
«Прости, что мне пришлось тут остаться. Я так скучала сильно».  
«Я тоже, милая, надеюсь, часто такое повторяться не будет!»  
– Нет, мы ни крошечки не устали! – влез Витька вперёд мамы. – Мы хотим всё-всё посмотреть!  
– Тогда предлагаю съездить в одно место, хотя птицы появляются только ночью, да и то не всегда.  
«Конечно, не повторится. Давай с нами, родная?»  
«Я буду только счастлива, Яночка!»  
– Дети как, перенесут поездку? – спросила Янка у Сони. – Спать вдруг не захотят?  
«Спасибо тебе!»  
«И тебе, родная».  
– А ехать долго? Может, если что, по дороге вздремнут?  
– Дашка пусть дремлет! А как по мне, – провозгласил Витёк, – спать для слабаков!  
– К ночи как раз на месте будем, – ответила Яна.  
– Ну и прекрасно!  
– Ну что ж, вперёд! Сюрприз впереди! – и на той же машине вся компания отправилась в край, где живут жар-птицы.  
Сонины детишки сперва смотрели в окна, потом задремали по сторонам от мамы. Сестрёнки держались вместе: хоть и недолгая, но всё ж разлука показалась им вечностью.  
Соня их понимала. Сестры у неё не было, но была подруга ближе всякой сестры – Ирма. И Соня дорого дала бы, чтобы жить с ней в одной квартире. А приходилось уже давно довольствоваться письмами и видеться примерно раз в год.  
– Ты прости, – прошептала Янка, наклонившись к соавтору.  
– За что? – та искренне удивилась.  
– Мы долго не виделись с сестрёнкой…  
– Всё естественно и нормально.  
– Спасибо за понимание!  
«Мы с тобой возместим эти тридцать лет разлуки, родная».  
«Конечно! Каждый день, каждый час!»  
– Так у меня всё почти так же, – улыбнулась Соня, – только сестра названая. Ей бы здесь понравилось. Я ей намекала на реальную возможность чудес…  
– А она что? Или как твой муж – не верит в такие вещи? – Яна старалась говорить деликатней.  
«Спасибо, родная».  
– Ты что-о-о?! Ассоль она ходячая, ты что, Ирму не помнишь? – Соня выпалила это и тут же сообразила: а ведь и правда, наверно, не помнит, они даже в форуме почти не пересекались…  
– Помню, конечно. Просто за всеми приключениями тут этот аспект совершенно из головы вылетел, прости… Я буду рада принять и её, и тебя.  
– Это ты извини… Тебе как, её белорусский адрес написать или хватит электронного?  
– Пришли потом электронный, – Янка дико смутилась.  
– Да не переживай, всё нормально, это я забыла, что вы почти и не общались.  
– Ассоль ходячая… ну и имечко она себе выбрала… Прости! – Янка, начав ржать, тут же успокоилась. – Лучше ничему не удивляться. А её не смутит мой… норвежский адрес, если что?  
«Я вечерком расскажу, солнышко, если ты не против».  
«Конечно, родная, будет интересно! Хотя… про алые паруса ты ж нам рассказывала, это же та история?»  
– Это не она выбрала, это я её так называю. Идеально описывает её сущность и её психологический типаж. Ник у неё Девочка-Скерцо. Думаю, нет, не смутит. Да и я её сама предупрежу, я тебе хочу дать координаты, чтобы ты смогла ей портал открыть.  
«Тут, скорее, разные истории, Эльзочка».  
«Ну, тем интереснее будет, сестричка».  
«Не хотелось вспоминать прошлое, но в прошлом были и хорошие люди».  
«Понимаю. Хорошо, что они не потерялись навсегда. Ты для меня самая любимая, но чем больше друзей – тем лучше, этому я тоже с тобой научилась, Яночка».  
«Верно. Но друзья это друзья, а родной человек рядом – это самое лучшее, что может быть, сестрёнка», – поддавшись какому-то порыву, Янка склонила голову сестрёнке на плечо.  
Та её приобняла, а Соня в очередной раз подумала, до чего соскучилась по Ирме. В их понимании кровных уз могло и не быть для бесконечной душевной близости…  
– Дай мне координаты, а я наведу коридор, – решительно заявила Янка. – Я устрою вам обеим встречу, наговоритесь хоть, да хотя бы в моём замке!  
– Спасибо… Адрес на слух воспримешь? А то мне писать нечем… Только давай в следующий раз, предупредить-то мне её надо! И потом, не очень будет красиво, если мы у тебя в гостях прилипнем друг к другу!  
– Для вас портал оставлю открытым, но кроме вас из вашего мира никто больше не пройдёт – просто сгорит при переходе…– уныло объяснила волшебница. – Таковы физические и квантовые характеристики наших миров.  
– Так зато кто попало не припрётся. Безопасность превыше всего, говорю как жена офицера.  
– Вот-вот, – Янка кого-то вспомнила, ей неприятного. – Тем более я, как королева, должна защищать свой мир от Тьмы.  
– Ага, – Соня тоже вспомнила, но вдаваться не стала. Ей было скорее грустно, чем неприятно, что всё получилось именно так. – Чтоб больше не повторялось.  
«Я потом расскажу об одной особе, которая предала свой народ, хотя это тяжело, родная».  
«Да, может, ну его всё? Не хочу, чтоб ты хоть немножко огорчалась, солнышко».  
«Ты права, незачем себе нервы портить воспоминаниями о предателях. Тем более, это в прошлом. А сейчас я хочу побыть с самым родным мне человеком!» – и приобняла сестрёнку.  
«Ну ты гостей-то тоже не обделяй вниманием, хотя я счастлива от твоих слов!»  
«Конечно, золотко».  
– Ты об этом не беспокойся. А адрес в блокноте запиши, – проговорила Янка и протянула Соне свой блокнот с вечным карандашом. – Я выделю вам местечко, где вы наговоритесь, а у меня так-то и государственные дела, – и подмигнула.  
– Пишу, спасибо. Наговориться-то и в Интернете не проблема, вот погулять здесь – волшебство как оно есть.  
– Вы сможете гулять, где вам захочется, – Янка приняла блокнот с адресом.  
– Классно. Сбывается мечта двух идиоток… я нас с Ирмой имею в виду.  
– Не понижай себе самооценку, – грустно проговорила Янка.  
– А я, может, горжусь быть идиоткой и инфантилкой! За старшую сестру деток принимают, и это в тридцать шесть!  
– Ну тебе явно с этим, с молодостью, повезло…  
– Тебе, как ни посмотри, тоже. Даже без магии было бы так.  
– Когда я появилась в этом мире, видок у меня был не очень. В моей вечной юности заслуга Рины…  
– Ну и спасибо ей. И всё равно к таким вещам бывает предрасположенность.  
– Ты права.  
* * *  
Они добрались до места как раз к ночи, а потом началось феерическое шоу. Янка с сестрой наблюдали за всем этим спокойно, а вот Янкины гости – те обалдели. Соня вела себя не менее восторженно, чем дочка, Витька пытался восхищаться сдержанно.  
– Однажды одна из них села мне на плечо, – призналась Янка.  
– Я так тоже хочу… – тихо выдохнула Дашка.  
– Они тонко чувствуют людей.  
– И летят только к хорошим?  
– А сейчас и посмотрим, – кивнула королева.  
Одна из птиц спикировала на камни перед девочкой.  
Даша протянула палец.  
– А что они едят?  
– Если честно, то не знаю, – призналась Янка.  
– Вряд ли хлеб или семечки… – в раздумье сказала Соня.  
– Лаву? – предположила Эльза. – Они же огненные…  
– Это я потом у Шурика спрошу, он одно время занимался их изучением, может даже записи есть.  
– Ну ладно, а так хотелось покормить… – скисла Даша.  
– А если погладить – сильно обожжёшься? – в глазах её брата горел исследовательский огонёк.  
– Очень. Они и селятся в горах, чтоб никому не навредить…  
– Жалко. В плане, что у нас нет огнеупорных перчаток.  
– Да.  
«Яночка, я сейчас подумала как-то помочь льдом, но ведь выйдет только пар, да и боюсь повредить этим удивительным созданиям…»  
А птица перед Дашей так и не улетала. Даже хвост покрасивее распустила.  
«Давай подождём, да она и не причиняет вреда, вроде. А подморозить мы всегда успеем», – Янка нежно приобняла сестрёнку.  
«Хорошо», – Эльза обняла её в ответ.  
Все замерли и даже дыхание затаили. А удивительная огненная птица переместилась ближе к Соне.  
– Насчёт портала не беспокойся, а птице вы понравились. Это мне напоминает эпизод с гиппогрифом из книги госпожи Роулинг.  
– А ведь и правда!  
– Главное не обидеть…  
– Зачем нам мику обижать? – сейчас уже и Витька проникся чуть не до нежности.  
– Попробуй поднести к ней руку. Она ради вас убавила свой пыл, – улыбнулась Яна.  
Мальчик осторожно попробовал.  
– Тепло… Как от печки.  
– А с печкой он умеет обращаться, – Соня погладила сына по волосам. – Топит как взрослый, когда мы на даче. И всегда мне зажигает спички.  
– Мама до сих пор боится!  
– Хотя огонь люблю.  
– Вы не устали? А то у меня ещё кое-что есть, – хитро улыбнулась Янка, имея в виду голокомнату. – Возвращаемся?  
– Давайте так, – хотя дети от птиц уходили с явной неохотой.  
– Дождёмся рассвета – утром птицы прячутся в скалах.  
– Классно! Я люблю не спать до утра и встречать рассвет! – Витька был счастлив.  
– Я тоже постараюсь! – Даша пыталась не отставать.  
– Я им редко такое позволяю, – Соня чуть виновато улыбнулась, хотя кто бы тут её осудил…  
– Сегодня можно! – Янка подмигнула ребятам.  
Мордашки у тех синхронно засияли.  
– Но как будем в замке, сразу спать!  
– Согласны, лишь бы не сразу домой, – кивнула Даша.  
– А вкусняшек перед сном поесть?  
– Виктор! – возмутилась Соня.  
– Не беспокойся, этого много, – улыбнулась Янка. – Мы с девчонками шоколад уважаем. Анны, правда, нет сейчас…  
– Надеюсь ещё познакомиться когда-нибудь. А за угощение спасибо. От меня и от этих двух кошмариков.  
– Ну какие ж они кошмарики? – королева снова мило улыбнулась.  
Вернувшись в замок, Янка показала гостям их комнату (по просьбе Сони – одну на троих), в которой тут же создала столик с шоколадом и другими вкусностями. А саму Яну проводила в её комнату Эльза. Янка не держалась на ногах после многочасового сидения за рулём.  
«Ты тоже выспись, родная».  
«Спасибо, солнышко, конечно, я отлично высплюсь!»  
Они обнялись, и Эльза ушла к себе, смотреть сны.  
* * *  
Отдав подруге свой ноут, Янка села перебирать бумаги, которые ей нанесли для подписей.  
Соня тем временем вошла в свой ящик и накатала длинное письмо Ирме. Которое заканчивалось так:  
«Минут через десять по прочтении жди чуда».  
– Если она там не одна – так её муж к этому проще, чем мой, относится.  
– Где тебе лучше, чтоб портал навести? Думаю, на улице?  
Янка поднялась, и они с Соней вышли во двор. Там резвились Сонины дети, бегая друг за другом. Сколько времени прошло, никто не знал, но у нашей героини получилось-таки навести коридор. Теперь посреди двора сиял проём, будто водная гладь.  
И вскоре в нём мелькнули знакомые лёгкие светлые «хвостики», кофта в ярких вязаных цветах… и Ирма, ни капельки не казавшаяся удивлённой, бросилась к подружке в объятия.  
– Вы прогуляйтесь, съездите куда-нибудь. В Старом городе спокойно, там даже нет намёка на цивилизацию, можно просто погулять. А я присмотрю за твоими, Соня, кошмариками, – и улыбнулась.  
– Янка, спасибо! Наверно, там им скучно будет, а тут в самый раз. Только пригляди, если снега наколдуете – то чтоб они в нём недолго валялись, заболеют ещё!  
– Спасибо и привет, – если Соня была восторженной, то Ирма втройне, – там правда-правда клёвая архитектура? Я фоткать не буду, только рисовать!  
– Да не за что, гуляйте на здоровье! – улыбнулась им королева. – Там всё похоже на Петербург, – совершенно серьёзно ответила Янка. – И даже копия Зимнего дворца. А с ребятами я кое-куда схожу. Есть у меня тайная комнатка. А точнее – голографическая комната, как в «Стар Треке».  
– Вспомнила, – улыбнулась Соня. – Как минимум Витёк будет в восторге.  
– А Питером никогда досыта не насмотришься! – добавила Ирма.  
Подруги удалились в указанном направлении.  
– Так что вы гуляйте, а мы проведём тоже время полезно, – тут Янка оглянулась и улыбнулась кому-то. Вернее, не кому-то, а сестрёнке. А потом подошла к ней, и они обнялись. И так, рядышком, приглядывали за детьми.  
Янка вдруг махнула рукой и создала небольшой каток.  
– А мы кататься не умеем… – грустно сказала Даша.  
– Не умеешь – научим, – заверила Янка и почти шёпотом добавила: – Не хочешь – заставим.  
Дашка услышала и обиделась было, брат состроил ей рожицу и потащил за собой на лёд.  
Все были на коньках. Янка держалась рядом с сестрёнкой.  
«По-моему, всё идет как надо, дорогая моя. Но, какой, вмяк, из меня воспитатель?»  
«Хороший, сестрёнка, ты их не пилишь, жить не учишь, да и они достаточно взрослые, чтоб общаться на равных…»  
«Каждый человек свободен по сути, и навязывать им свою точку зрения неправильно. Каждый человек должен пройти свой путь в жизни, но не у всех и не всегда это получается, золотко».  
«У нас получится. И когда будут дети у Анны, будем учить их так же».  
«Обязательно получится, сестрёнка».  
Янка при случае помогала детям не кувыркнуться и следила, чтобы с ними ничего плохого не случилось.  
«Я люблю вас просто».  
«И мы тебя ты не представляешь как».  
Янка приобняла сестрёнку. Они так и не расставались – наверно, как и Соня с Ирмой на своей прогулке. Да и расставаться причин не было и не будет, наверно, никогда. Не всем так везёт, но им повезло сказочно. Это как награда небес за все страдания, испытанные ими поодиночке, и за такую долгую разлуку.  
– Старайся держаться в вертикальном состоянии, Даша. Я сама в своё время падала частенько.  
– Жалко, нам уже не по пять лет, – пискнула девочка, – падать больнее будет.  
– Научиться в любом возрасте можно, хотя я-то, в общем, Снежная королева тоже, мне сам Бог велел уметь, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Везёт вам! Люблю зиму!  
– А я псих-одиночка, я осень люблю, – сообщил Виктор. – У всех тоска с депрессией, а мне нравится!  
– Ну, я тоже осень люблю, под настроение, – подмигнула Янка. – А у вас хорошо получается.  
«Прокатимся тоже, золотко?» – подмигнула она Эльзе.  
«Давай, солнышко!»  
– Ой, что, правда хорошо? – брат с сестрой сказали это чуть ли не хором.  
– Ну, на мой непрофессиональный взгляд – хорошо. Я, конечно, не Плющенко…  
Сестрёнки встали на коньки и, взявшись за руки, ровно покатились по льду.  
Дашка восхищённо засмотрелась и чуть не шлёпнулась. Брат небрежно её поддержал:  
– Вы лучше, вы от травм застрахованы!  
– Ну так мы же… снежные королевы!  
– Вот именно! Плющенко ни талант, ни старание от штырей в спине не уберегли, хорошо, что папе нашему такие ставить не пришлось!  
– Я слышала – у вас ещё какая-то Олимпиада была? Вроде однажды мама ваша мне написала.  
– Зимняя в Сочи? Конечно!  
– Я всегда следила за его выступлениями. И как он выступил, если участвовал?  
– Насколько я помню, для человека с такой травмой – хорошо.  
– С травмой? Я тем более восхищаюсь!  
– До самого конца не дошёл, но наша страна всё равно была круче всех! Олимпиада-то зимняя!  
– Всегда восхищалась вашим народом. Я ж по рождению… из Норвегии… просто долго прожила в России.  
– Ну и здорово!  
– Вы тоже не отставайте! – проговорила Янка ребятам.  
– В чём сможем – в том не отстанем!  
«Показать им, милая?» – передала она Эльзе.  
«Давай, только осторожно!»  
Янка покатилась, как профессиональный фигурист. Хотя она себя профи не считала – просто постоянные тренировки в голокомнате сделали своё дело. И на льду держалась уверенно без намёков упасть. Вот и сейчас выполнила пару трюков и присоединилась к Эльзе.  
Брат с сестрёнкой захлопали в ладоши. Эльза улыбалась, протягивая Яне руку.  
Яна взяла сестрёнку за руку и обняла от всей души.  
Дашка с Витькой тоже обнялись, проникаясь тем, что они друг у друга есть.  
* * *  
Ирма с Соней устроились на скамейке напротив дворца. Ирма чертила в блокноте – настолько профессионально, что разговаривать ей это не мешало.  
– Я почти не знала Яну, – размышляла она вслух, – но очень рада, что она обрела дом и исполнение всех желаний!  
– Да, ей тяжко было, она заслужила. Нам-то вот с тобой чего не хватает, кроме друг друга и культурного отдыха?  
– Ага, обе замужем же…  
– Ага, причём у тебя Стась понимающий и с кучей времени на тебя, и масявка совсем мелкая, ещё не собеседник и не соигрок, как мои, зато тебя ещё столько открытий ждёт! И всё равно мы с тобой как маленькие ломанулись сюда.  
– Как-то не верится, что всё тут реально у неё получилось. И ведь находила время придумать, а я все дни с масявкой.  
– Ты же скорее художник, чем писатель, просто мне помогала. Тебе времени надо больше, руками же делать всё, а у меня каждую минуту козябрики в голове, только успевай записывать. Иногда кажется, что я их люблю больше живых людей.  
– А у Янки-то проще – она одна была, и времени больше, наверное, – вздохнула Ирма.  
– Её это только и спасало. А нам порой мешает. Не даёт уделять достаточно внимания семье и принимать близких такими, какие они есть, вместе с их недостатками.  
– Ну ты себя-то не оговаривай! У тебя вон какие выросли умницы! И вообще, Сонька, ты брось это дело – ты тоже столько хорошего сделала!  
– Если в самом деле слова, написанные мною, имеют тенденцию сбываться – то да, точно. И ещё если не взрослеешь – всегда будешь детям лучшим другом, а не надсмотрщиком. У нас сейчас чуть не все фэндомы общие!  
– Ну так это здорово!  
– Надеюсь, у тебя тоже так будет, у вас даже на троих – на тебя, Стася и маленькую. Мне такое в принципе не светит, у моего в реале дел полно, фэндомы ему неинтересны, если только ориджиналы про реальный мир, и романтично мурчать выходит только в ролёвках. Хотя всё остальное зашибись. Я реально за каменной стеной, меня защищают и обеспечивают, на самом деле исключено, чтобы ещё и на душевное общение хватало, а тебе со Стасем в этом плане дико повезло! Ты гораздо ближе к тому, чтобы совмещать в одном человеке любимого-желанного мужчину и духовно-душевную половинку. У меня вот второе – это ты. Янке вообще в каком-то смысле офигенно, ей мужики не нужны как класс, самореализуется она по-другому и её родная душа – это её сестра… А мне романтику подавай…  
– Ладно, как тебе помочь и помишить?  
– Как всегда, видимо, у нас от впечатлений в голове мутится. Ролёвкой помочь! Потому что не искать же нам тех, кого мы придумали, и не подглядывать же за ними!  
– Вернёмся каждая к себе и замутим с тобой одну огромную ролёвку, – улыбнулась Ирма. – Раз тебе просто хочется того, чего в реальной жизни не получаешь.  
– Ага, например, парня отыграть, побыть в роли, в какой никогда не светит. Я думала – переболела. Но это, видимо, не лечится…  
– И не надо лечиться, это хорошая болезнь.  
– Это мы просто больны одним и тем же. И из-за этого нельзя косячить на работе, запускать домашнее хозяйство и оставлять без внимания родных.  
– Мы будем приступами маяться вечерком, когда всё будет сделано и наши будут спать. А нам хватит и того времени, что есть, чтобы помишить друг друга.  
– Давай так, подружка. Если, не дай Бог, у тебя тоже эмоциональный голод…  
– Бывает. Не у всех же собственные миры, как у Яны! А… те, кого она придумала? – вспомнила вдруг Ирма. – Придумывала ведь кого-то?  
– Я их видела. Живьём. Причём в том мире, который изначально придумали мы с тобой по приколу. Ты потом как-то устранилась, ну мя, ну в ведре, ну вроде как свои персонажи родом по факту из кучи фэндомов… А мы с Янкой написали, как эта компания перезнакомилась с её героями! В итоге дружат мирами, у профессора Компота с Мидори родились две дочки и одна из них – волшебница, а у второй уже свои дети и Янка им – крёстная!  
– Ого, как дело повернулось! – пришло время удивиться Ирме.  
– Сама офигеваю, династия как в симах, только всё по правде! Тебе надо будет туда сходить, даже если ты этот мир своим не считаешь…  
– Может, потом Янка и познакомит. А кто она тут?  
– Тут – всему своему миру королева, ты, видимо, по письму это всерьёз не приняла.  
– Так я и сейчас поверить не могу, – опешила Ирма. – Хотя, по тому, как она смогла всё организовать без бюрократических проволочек…  
– Ну, во-первых, магия любую бюрократию обходит, а так да.  
– Так Янка ещё и магичка? – продолжала удивляться Ирма. – А кто это рядом с ней был? Я краем глаза увидела, но так и не поняла.  
– Прирождённая магичка, родом из фэндомного мира-отражения, как она иначе нас бы сюда пригласила? А это её сестра, та самая Эльза из «Холодного сердца», которую знают даже те, кто не смотрел.  
– А? – у Ирмы аж челюсть отвисла. – Но по канону – у них никакой третьей сестры не было ведь… Или я ничего не понимаю…  
– Ирмичек, ну чем ты меня слушаешь, переход через портал так повлиял? Я же сказала – мир-отражение, и там их три сестры, а не две. Янка самая старшая, и с такой же, как у Эльзы, магией.  
– Ничего себе, повезло им! Я вот даже не знаю, кого из придуманных персонажей хотела бы себе в родню, и так вышла замуж за Брэда Кроуфорда… А ещё у меня ты есть, Мышунечка!  
– Вот и спасибо, ты мне сама как сестра!  
– Ты меня смущаешь! Да и ты для меня тоже!  
Подруги обнялись и расцеловались. Пора было возвращаться в замок, а то некрасиво же…  
* * *  
– Устали? – спросила Янка маленьких гостей, когда все вроде бы накатались. – Тогда пойдёмте, покажу кое-что.  
Ребята уже ждали чуда.  
Всей маленькой компанией дошли до цокольного этажа замка и очутились перед большой дверью. Рядом на стене красовалась сенсорная панель. Её величество вздохнула, выбирая, что настроить.  
Виктор сразу понял, что чудо на сей раз чисто техническое, и из него посыпались умные компьютерные словечки.  
– Ты скажи, какой пейзаж надо, – напомнила ему Янка. – И какую программу.  
– Давай…те рыцарский турнир. Мечи, копья… и никакой магии. Жалко, сестра у меня лучник…  
– А рыцарский турнир мы можем и так провести, мы уже проводили. Только участвовали взрослые, – ответила Янка, но программу настроила с высшей степенью безопасности. – Рядом с замком и ристалище есть даже.  
– Круто! Ну давайте пока хоть симуляцию!  
– Так, надо будет на днях устроить рыцарский турнир, если мои гости раньше не соберутся домой, – Янка ткнула в старт программы, и дверь отъехала в сторону.  
Ребята ломанулись внутрь. Настоящий турнир – здорово, конечно, но там только если поглазеть, а тут и самим смочь хоть что-то…  
– Ну, молодёжь, ничем их не удивишь уже, – Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой.  
Эльза только улыбнулась, не могла же объяснить, почему Сонины дети такие ко всему привычные…  
– Пусть играют.  
Янка магией приодела их в доспехи и «посадила» на лошадей.  
– Начинайте! Только осторожно!  
Даша была и правда очень осторожна, брат поувереннее, старался только делать ей небольшие скидки.  
Янка всё так же магией не давала детям свалиться с лошадей. Хотя помогать приходилось прямо-таки совсем чуть-чуть.  
«Всё-таки другое время наложило на меня свой отпечаток, сестрёнка».  
«Забудь, родная».  
«Я про технические чудеса, что мне о них известно больше, чем вам. В Эренделле-то время до них ещё не скоро дойдёт».  
«Ничего, я здесь насмотрюсь, ты чудесно всё организуешь!»  
«Стараюсь, чтоб всем хорошо было».  
«Ты умничка и золотце!»  
«Ты не сердись, но таковы законы Вселенной, что каждый мир должен пройти свой путь развития цивилизации», – Янка немного поникла.  
«На что мне сердиться, я тут с тобой душой отдыхаю, какой бы мир нас ни окружал!»  
«Я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было хорошо, дорогая моя».  
«И я тоже, родная!»  
* * *  
– А мама скоро придёт? – спросила Даша, когда «бой» закончился.  
– Мама с Ирмой, это на сто лет! – отмахнулся её брат.  
– Не знаю, когда. Пусть побудут вместе – они так давно не виделись, – сказала Янка.  
Она вдруг окуталась белым дымом, а когда тот спал, перед детьми предстала самая настоящая королева – в мантии и с золотой короной на голове.  
– Красиво, – по-взрослому сказал Витька. Дашка была более типична и просто засмотрелась.  
– Мы тоже с сестрёнкой навечно, – улыбнулась Янка. – Какой обед мне шефу заказать? Или теперь уже ужин…  
Дети начали перечислять всякие вкусности. Мамы-то нет, одёрнуть некому… Так-то они умели себя прилично вести, но ведь реально в сказку попали!  
Янка записала и при случае передала заказ шеф-повару.  
– Вы мои гости, и потому выполню ваши желания, – улыбнулась им Янка.  
– Спасибо, вы классная!  
– Стараюсь! – и взмахнула рукой. Прямо как в Новый год, с потолка посыпался снег. Самый настоящий. Но до пола не долетал.  
– А я хотел ртом поймать…  
– Горло заболит, – повредничала сестра. – Тётя Яна, можно мы лучше мороженого, наш доктор говорит – так иммунитет укрепляется…  
– Можно всё! – королева наколдовала детям по мороженому, да и себе с сестрой тоже. – А ртом ловить снег – невыгодно, не наешься, – и улыбнулась.  
– Зато весело! – ухмыльнулся Витька. – Но за мороженое спасибо. Все бы взрослые такие были, и не потому, что у вас много материального мимими. Просто вы не нудная!  
– А я не люблю воспитывать. Если у человека есть голова на плечах – он сам додумается. А дети в наше время куда мудрее некоторых взрослых. Важно только следить, чтоб человек нечаянно не ушибся или не травмировался. Хотя всё равно беспокоишься и боишься потерять… Вон, сестрёнка столько за меня беспокоилась, когда мне грозила опасность.  
«Я люблю тебя».  
«И я тебя, Яночка, и всегда буду переживать».  
– Всё вы правильно делаете, – серьёзно сказала Даша.  
«Не хочу отпускать тебя никуда».  
«И не отпускай!»  
Янка от души обняла сестрёнку.  
– Ну, мама вам не говорила, но я тут так-то королева в этом мире. И могу практически всё!  
Ребята переглянулись.  
– «Если б я был королём, вот бы чудесно было, бегал бы под дождём, мылся бы я без мыла!»  
– Виктор, ты глупишь, – Даша наморщила носик. – Мама говорит, что тот царь из мультика, который красил заборы, чтоб тунеядцем не прослыть, был халявщик, потому что государственные дела куда как сложнее каких-то заборов!  
– Ты права про государственные дела. Это вам не заборы красить, – проговорила Яна. – Это всё сложно на самом деле, даже и в сказочном королевстве.  
– Вот и я говорю, как там в Нарнии – король должен быть первым в бою, последним в отступлении, а когда приходит голод – громче всех смеяться за самой скудной трапезой в стране! Нарния – это мамина Библия, вот.  
– Понимаю вашу маму. Мы как-то переписывались по этому поводу.  
«Ты для меня всё на свете, во всех смыслах, сестрёнка».  
«Вот бы каждому так повезло, как нам с тобой!»  
– Извините, ребята, что молчу, – сказала Эльза вслух, – просто слов не находится. Но хочу, чтоб вы знали – вам очень повезло, что вы в семье не одни! Пусть этого хватит… да навсегда!  
Масявки могли бы друг друга долго подкалывать, но сейчас поняли всю серьёзность, что вложила Эльза в эти слова.  
«Это да, родная».  
– Берегите друг друга! – добавила Янка.  
* * *  
Когда Соня с Ирмой вернулись в замок, был уже довольно поздний вечер, и детишки буквально клевали носами. Даже не осталось сил делиться с мамой впечатлениями.  
– Так, сеньоры и сеньориты, – на испанский манер начала Янка, имея в виду под сеньоритами незамужних дам, – ужин и ваши покои ждут вас в свои тёплые объятья.  
Витька хихикнул и тут же зевнул, едва успев прикрыться ладошкой. Кажется, никто не возражал.  
Поужинав, все разошлись. Для Ирмы Янка приготовила комнату рядом с Сониной.  
– Тебе тоже выспаться надо, – сказала тихонько Янке сестре, – а то вид у тебя измученный.  
– Да не беспокойся, родная… Я буду скучать, – Эльза поцеловала её и удалилась к себе.  
«Я тоже буду скучать, дорогая моя», – передала ей Янка вдогонку. Потом спустилась в кабинет доперебирать бумаги. И словно по какому-то знаку к ней спустились и Соня с Ирмой.  
– Не спится? – поглядела королева на девчонок поверх работы. – У меня рабочий день ненормированный, – прихохмила она в конце.  
– Понятное дело, – улыбнулась Соня, – мы не мешаем? Пока-то у нас потребность общаться пересиливает потребность спать…  
– Присаживайтесь, – Янка кивнула на удобные кресла перед столом.  
Девчонки расположились, Ирма сразу достала альбом:  
– Вот, в Старом городе нарисовала…  
Янка просмотрела наброски:  
– Отлично. Надо тебя с Надей познакомить. Она ещё и на меня работает, как бы придворный художник, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Ну так она же, наверное, красками пишет, а я умею только черно-белое, стихи там иллюстрировать…  
– Да, у Надежды в основном живопись, маслом, – отозвалась Янка.  
– Аж завидно по-хорошему… А Соня сказала, что можно ещё и в Институт попасть? Даже не верится! Я ж тогда про жидкого пришельца по приколу ляпнула…  
– Можно, у меня портал туда налажен. А мои друзья нашли сородичей мя, где-то в другом мире. Это метаморф, – объяснила Янка. – «Стар Трек» смотрела? Что-то из этой оперы, как говорится. И кстати, одна моя тайная комнатка – тоже по тамошним технологиям. Сонины кошмарики, как она своих масяв назвала, там отлично развлеклись сегодня, потому и спят без задних ног.  
– Никак не посмотрю, но представляю, ага. И смутно помню, что вы с Соней нашему мя родню нашли…  
– Яна нашла, я ж тоже почти не смотрела…  
– В вашем мире это свободно скачать можно на одном из сайтов-раздатчиков. У вас какие новости? Кстати, не жарко?  
– Да главное время найти смотреть… Политические новости хорошие, я говорила, насколько… Погода поворачивает на весну.  
– А вот тут что-то жарковато маленько, – королева незаметно шевельнула рукой, и в зале заметно попрохладнело. – Это не кондиционер. Зачем он мне, если я и так могу?  
– Логично! Сейчас даже мне жарковато, – улыбнулась Соня, – а я ведь мерзлявая…  
Ирма тем временем разглядывала картину на стене, изображавшую Яну с Эльзой и Анной.  
– Это Надя рисовала?  
– Нет, это там местный, эренделльский умелец нашёлся, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Очень классно! В том числе то, что вас целых три сестры!  
– Я сама в шоке. И счастлива. Что у вас там по форуму?  
– Так его ж давно как такового нет. Хостинг лёг, общаемся по дайри-сообществам, и то не со всеми. Некоторые пропадают, как не было.  
– Я когда-то давно с него ушла быстрее пули… Из-за одной особы…  
– О, – Соня чуть не подскочила, – я знаю, а Ирма ещё нет! Регина же когда пропала со всех наших горизонтов – возникла в одном из миров!  
– Да ты что?! Она, конечно, любила побравировать своим якобы ведьмовством…  
– Я уж не знаю, куда она попала изначально, может, кстати, к Валтору, помните колдуна из девчачьего сериала «Клуб Винкс», который светился в мире мя и ещё в других историях, я не везде имя сменила на нефэндомное… Почти уверена, что какую-то Силу Регине он подогнал.  
– А дальше? Получается, Яна, ты её потом встретила?  
– Представьте себе, что она появилась в моём замке в качестве придворной дамы, – начала рассказывать Яна. – Внешность изменила и думала, что я её не узнаю. А потом она напала на меня в коридоре. Ну, я тоже фехтовать умею, у меня в этом деле большой опыт. Ничего мне Регина не сделала, а тут подоспела Эльзочка и заморозила её, на время. Через некоторое время я разузнала всё у Сони в чате и вызвала Регину на допрос. Представьте её рожу, когда она меня узрела во всём королевском параде! Нехорошо, конечно, личные счёты сводить, но я отвела душу. А потом… она растаяла, как Ведьма Запада из страны Оз… прямо на паркете… Потому что никакой ведьмой она не была, исправляться не хотела и никаких перспектив перед собой не видела!  
– Ну ничего ж себе! А как ты поняла, что это могла быть она?  
– Мне тоже интересно, – добавила Соня, – Ян, ты ведь тогда первая про неё вспомнила и спросила: мол, а вдруг это она?  
– Да просто она как-то неожиданно появилась в моём замке. Никто не знал, кто она, откуда. И что-то мне в её облике показалось смутно знакомым, но я сперва не придала значения, думала – ошиблась. Я так же думала тогда, когда фехтовала с ней в коридоре. Она подкатила сперва к Даркнесу, это такой рыцарь-маг, похож на молодого Кеноби, Соня знает… и он её послал подальше, культурно послал. А после этого она напала на меня. Когда снова появилась возможность связаться с Соней, я между прочим спросила про старого админа. Соня сказала, что та куда-то пропала. Вот тогда я и сопоставила все факты. А когда Соня прислала мне фото, я поняла, что всё-таки не ошиблась.  
– Офигеть! У неё же всё неплохо было, – начала Ирма размышлять вслух, – операцию сделала, замуж собралась, на момент, когда пропала из виду, мы все думали, что она нормальная…  
– Ирма, ты сейчас не очень красиво себя ведёшь, Регина могла откровенно хамить, в частности Яне, и я ей многократно за это выговаривала в приватном порядке. Но сама я с ней так и не поссорилась, может, я соглашатель, а может, сверхдипломат… Но вообще мне тоже жаль, что всё так получилось. Возможно, этим её якобы женихом и был Валтор, и она ушла, чтобы выжить… Даже ребёнка бросила, вот это вообще в голове не укладывается, всю ведь жизнь ради девчонки вкалывала!  
– Может, у неё силы кончились, – Ирма даже вздохнула. – И извините, девчонки.  
– Но позже её Дьяволёнок… всадила мне нож в спину, в буквальном смысле, – мрачно проговорила Янка. – Наверно, перед этим она подписала контракт с Румпелем.  
– Яблоко от яблони, вот так оно, детей бросать! Значит, всё же сбылось то, чего мы с тобой боялись…  
– Я после этих покушений долго в инвалидной коляске рассекала – ноги парализовало, – тяжело вздохнула Янка и сложила подписанные бумаги в красную кожаную папку.  
– Какой кошмар! – ужаснулась Соня. – Хорошо, что ты поправилась! Друзья помогли?  
– Да. Но в основном моральная поддержка Эльзы…  
– Друзья – это замечательно, сёстры ещё лучше, – Ирма нервно переплела пальцы. – Но ничего ж себе Регина сучка и сучкина мама…  
– Как же тебе повезло с друзьями, а с родными особенно, я так за тебя рада! – Соня послала королеве воздушный поцелуй.  
– Да, это точно, – Янка ответила тем же. – А Дьяволёнка я припугнула слегка. Девчонка поорала малость, но потом всё ж заткнулась.  
– А теперь она где, кстати?  
– Ой… у меня в тюрьме до сих пор сидит. Я про неё забыла вовсе…  
– Восемнадцатилетнюю девчонку на пожизненное? – Соня была неприятно удивлена. – Даже за покушение на убийство? Хотя есть мнение, что в таких случаях можно и на месте убивать… Нет, я бы сказала, что надо в душу глядеть и точно узнавать, сколько там тьмы и сколько шансов на раскаяние…  
– Если вы завтра ещё не уедете, я её вызову и выпну подальше.  
– Подальше – это куда? Она оттуда не вернётся с неприятными сюрпризами? Надо ей поставить блок на месть, иначе эскалация насилия никогда не прекратится!  
– Насколько я помню, Рина лишила её магии, вообще всей. Так что Алла уже не опасна. А может, вернуть её в ваш мир?  
– Ян, проблема не в магии, а в душе и в нравственности! Если она уже не опасна для тебя и мира, то для себя – ещё как!  
– А в нашем мире есть ли у неё кто… – задумалась Ирма.  
– Я сейчас подумаю. Есть у ребят одна… технология, когда можно дать человеку второй шанс на жизнь. Это, считай, вторая инкарнация без процесса физической смерти. В этом случае человек возвращается в возраст младенца и ему стирается вся память. Только нужна приёмная семья, кто примет её.  
– Мне нравится этот вариант, – закивала Ирма.  
– Мне тоже, – обрадовалась Соня. – А хорошие люди, наверно, найдутся среди твоих знакомых…  
– Обычно Рина этим занималась. Занимается ли сейчас, надо спросить. Сейчас поздно звонить, спят, наверно, у них все. Но завтра точно спрошу, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Вот и хорошо. Яна, а ты тут продолжаешь писать или у тебя жизнь как роман? Я вот не пишу, только Соне помогаю иногда…  
– Я пишу, старые черновики нашла, переписываю. Тут, в этом мире, пока королевой ещё не была, тоже несколько книг вышло. Но был значительный перерыв – на меня столько в это время навалилось всего… Покушения, дуэли и прочие прелести.  
– Ну понятно… А оригинальные миры или фанфики? Хотя фанфики не издают… Но, впрочем, тут другой мир и другие авторские права…  
– Всё больше ориджиналы. Тут и завистников-то нет. Если автор способен написать стоящую вещь, его стараются продвигать и поддерживать.  
– Это хорошо. Ты ведь так классно на наших глазах эволюционировала из фанфишера по Волкову в автора собственных миров…  
– Ну, в этом Соня помогла подняться, – Янка улыбнулась соавтору. – А Волков… это больная тема и сейчас в архиве, в глубоком подсознании. У меня жизнь сейчас интереснее, и я частенько в Эренделле гощу, у сестры. Там тоже своеобразные персонажи, так что Волшебную страну я задвинула в архив.  
– Рада, что помогла, но, думаю, ты сама всё. Потому что у меня ориджиналы выходят либо депрессивные, когда пишу правду, мать её, жизни, либо видно, что переделанные фанфики. Что значит – у меня жизнь самая обычная, ярких эмоций не хватает…  
– Ну, может, ты и права. А Рина однажды рассказывала, что занесло её в тот мир в результате неудачного эксперимента. Там ещё какой-то мужик с филином был, не помню, как его… вылетело из памяти… ну да это неважно уже… – хмыкнула Янка.  
Соня с Ирмой изумлённо переглянулись – и засмеялись.  
Соня первая прикусила губу:  
– Ирмик, ты зря напомнила. Ты, может, знаешь, как тяжело, когда ты что-то любишь с детства, выражаешь свою любовь в творчестве, а тебя высмеивают и смешивают с грязью… Ладно, Регина глумилась – и ей уже прилетело как за это, так и за всё прочее хорошее, и давай не будем Яне напоминать.  
– Но фэндом-то чем виноват?!  
– Люди так устроены. Часть людей точно. Когда вон Нину предали, она под корень удалила с компа не только всё совместное творчество с этим человеком, но и аниме-первоисточник, и очень нескоро смогла снова нормально его воспринимать.  
– Вы тоже простите, – тихо проговорила Янка. – Для вас-то этот фэндом важен всё ещё… а у меня старые раны не зажили до сих пор.  
– Ну как важен, просто мы в этом смысле более толстокожие, если кто-то что-то там вякнул – это не повод разлюбить то, на что вякнули. Надо взращивать в себе – собака лает, а караван идёт. И, конечно, Изумрудный город не тот мир, где мы сейчас живём душой, и это не вера, не любовь и не святыня, чтобы за него рвать, но мы рецидивистки. Один день наш фэндом – всегда наш фэндом, это как на троне Нарнии.  
– А я его пока в архив засунула. Как раны излечатся, вернусь. Хотя мне один персонаж явно скучать не даёт и затмевает всех других остальных, – Янка имела в виду Олафа.  
– Прикольно, кто такой?  
– Снеговичок, которого сделала Эльза в своё время, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– А, вспомнила, – заулыбалась Ирма, – он милый!  
– Ну да, – кивнула Янка. – Стоп, а тебе откуда известно?  
– Так все ж миры кем-то описаны! Только некоторые широко известны, а некоторые только друзьям автора… – Ирма оглянулась на Соню – сказала что-то не то?  
– Что случилось? Простите, у меня в голове так всё перемешалось, прям винегрет. Я лучше свои мысли потом в порядок приведу, – Янка подняла руки вверх, будто сдаётся.  
Соня уже хотела свернуть этот разговор, но Ирма всё-таки сообщила:  
– Эм… отражение Эренделла описано в мировой культуре, ты не знала?  
– Предполагала, мне Соня сказала уже…  
– А раньше ты что же, совсем не знала про Эренделл?  
– До первой встречи с девчонками – нет, – честно призналась Янка. – Хотя видела во сне смутные картинки, которые совпали с той реальностью, что я встретила в том мире.  
– Вот оно как, понятно, здорово. Наверно, это с тем связано, что ты там родилась! Как же это всё… офигенно повернулось, мы так рады! – это даже уже Ирма.  
– Сонь, а у тебя что с творчеством? Пишется что-то? Особенно после того, как я ушла?  
– Из ориджиналов после Тоталитаристки ничего значимого ещё не закончила, фэндомы добавляются и добавляются, даже Ирма следить не успевает, а вот темы по кругу одни и те же. Переустройство мира, не то революция мишности, не то реставрация Советской Атлантиды – я до сих пор поверить не могу, что это правда начало воплощаться в реальность! – ну и любовь-морковь, идеальные отношения, свадьба и дети. Надо мной даже сын смеётся, говорит, что флафф для слабаков!  
– Ты потом перешли мне тексты, я тоже почитаю. Я тебе свои вышлю.  
– Свои обязательно высылай, мне очень интересно, как и о чём пишут люди, которые живут так, как им хочется, которые уже реализовали все свои фантазии и нашли все идеалы. А тебе, думаю, не очень интересно будет. Ты ж не знаешь, кто все эти люди, а истории – замени имена и получишь новый фик.  
– Обязательно вышлю, – кивнула Янка. – И если честно, – тут она наклонилась к Соне, – то я рада за тебя дико. И масявки у тебя чудесные. А ты присылай-присылай, мне интересно почитать будет, что я пропустила со времени своего ухода. И, ради Бога, никогда не занижай свою самооценку. Ты пишешь так, как умеешь. И живёшь так, как живёшь. У каждого человека свой путь в жизни. И если хоть не с мужем повезло, который не разделяет твоих фэндомных восторгов, то с масявами – уж точно очень повезло. И цени всё, что у тебя есть сейчас, потому что у многих и этого нет.  
– Спасибо, приятно слышать, и у мужа моего дофига других достоинств. А самооценку я себе занижаю исключительно чтоб погладили, непонятно, что ли? Хотя да, люди все разные, такие вещи надо вслух проговаривать.  
– А мне самооценку другие занижали… та семейка, куда меня маман оставила, сильная колдунья.  
– Сволочи они, хорошо, что ты от них ушла. Нет, мне тоже пытались, но самой стало выгоднее орать – мол, я и так знаю, что плохая и виновата, не добивайте. Себя не поругаешь – никто не похвалит, не со всеми, но работает.  
– А самооценку мне тут многие поднимали, начиная с Рины, – Янка кому-то улыбнулась, вспоминая, наверно спящую уже сестрёнку. – А Эльза до сих пор не даёт грустить.  
– Правильно, так и надо. А мне вот сын родной хамит временами… Дашка-то нежная, а этот, как меня ни люби…  
– Ну, вырастет, поймёт многое и перестанет. Я так думаю, – снова улыбнулась Янка.  
– Надеюсь. Просто если человек проспал тот момент, когда Господь Бог раздавал этику – с этим сделать что-то он может только сам. Когда осознает, что без этого плохо даже не ему, а тем, кого он любит.  
– Я бы жёстко поговорила с ним, но потом простила. У тебя терпения не занимать, Сонь. Ты хороший человек, как-то умудряешься справляться с двоими. Лекций тебе читать не стану, просто скажу – побольше доверия и поменьше запретов. А так ты чудо, – и мило так улыбнулась, послав воздушный поцелуй.  
– Спасибо, с доверием тоже перегибать не надо, на голову сядут и будут потреблять. Ну да разберусь.  
– Что ж, поздно уже, мы, вроде, всё обсудили. Вам надо выспаться.  
– Да, пожалуй. Извини, если что не так… и спасибо за общение!  
– И меня простите за мою якобы сухость, – виновато улыбнулась хозяйка замка.  
– Да всё хорошо!  
– И мне всё нормально. Просто вид у вас сонный слишком. Это я привыкшая уже ко всем бессонницам.  
– Тогда давай и правда пойдём мы спать…  
* * *  
Гостьи ушли, а за окном вставал рассвет. Проговорили, оказывается, всю ночь. Янка подошла к окну и долго смотрела на улицу. Не спалось, и, видимо, не ей одной.  
«Яночка, не спишь?»  
«Нет. Похоже, за разговорами с гостями прошла вся ночь, сестрёнка. И хочется поделиться».  
«Ой, мне тоже интересно, родная, я только проснулась, давай к тебе приду?»  
«Буду ждать, дорогая».  
Скоро послышались лёгкие шаги, и в кабинет вошла Эльза.  
– Всё хорошо? Не устала, не обидели?  
– Ну, кто меня обидит, далеко не уйдёт, солнышко, – Янка обняла сестрёнку. – Мы просто поговорили. Да я и привыкла уже к такому режиму.  
Они уместились рядышком на диване, и Янка рассказала вкратце содержание беседы, умолчав про свои детские мечты, навеянные любимыми книгами.  
– Знаешь, ещё в том мире у меня была… мысль уйти из жизни… но что-то держало, – вдруг вспомнила Янка.  
– Да ты что?! Настолько плохо было? Как жаль, что я тогда не могла рядом быть… Хотя, может быть, я смутно помнила о тебе, может, мы обе видели сны, это и удержало? – Эльза обняла Янку и поцеловала.  
– Именно, золотко. Я никому не пожелаю такой жизни, даже врагу, – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ. – Но я сдержалась. Ты тоже что-то видела?  
– Мне казалось, что да, но в памяти остались только смутные ощущения.  
Янка поцеловала Эльзу в ответ.  
– У меня тоже были только сны. Ну, а тот, последний раз… – Янка махнула рукой.  
– Давай не будем вспоминать, родная, это была не ты, а тьма, завладевшая твоим разумом…  
– Согласна, – Янка покрепче приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Слушай, Яночка, – Эльза сменила тему. – А ведь твои подруги дельную вещь предложили насчёт этой… Дьяволёнка! Надо было мне тебе напомнить, дальше ты бы и сама додумалась. Но я забыла.  
– Не переживай, всё в порядке, сестрёнка, – Янка погладила сестрёнку по руке. – Мы вчера все устали.  
– Ну да. Но она ведь там давно сидит…  
– Я просто забыла про неё, я склеротик старый… завтра надо будет позвонить ребятам, и пусть они… поработают. Дадут ей новую жизнь и новое имя.  
– Расскажешь потом, как всё прошло? И ты не старая, ты что?  
– Да это так, приговорка такая, – улыбнулась старшая сестра. – Просто как-то из-за всех событий та девица совершенно вылетела у меня из головы.  
– Неудивительно, сколько на тебя всего сыпалось! Но она и правда ещё совсем ребёнок. Тогда мне хотелось заморозить её до смерти… за тебя… но ведь не надо же до такого опускаться…  
– Ты права. Не надо брать грех на душу, родная, даже ради меня, – Янка положила голову на плечо сестрёнке. – Лучше дать девчонке возможность начать жизнь заново и больше не совершать ошибок. Надеюсь, приёмная семья будет… хорошей хотя бы для этой девочки.  
– Я тоже очень надеюсь, надо курировать от короны.  
– Я прослежу за этим и возьму себе на особую заметку.  
– Отлично. С репутацией в глазах подданных у тебя и так проблем нет, ты молодец, но выглядеть будет всё равно здорово.  
– Я помогу, конечно. Я ж королева, – вздохнула Янка.  
«Но и ты для меня по-прежнему королева, сестрёнка. Самая любимая».  
«Это куда приятнее, чем реальная тяжёлая корона – быть твоим самым дорогим человеком. Ты для меня так же».  
– Давай всё-таки спать?  
– Да, конечно, золотко…  
Эльза проводила её до комнаты, и обе сестрёнки обнялись.  
* * *  
На другой день, как только все выспались, Янка позвала соавтора в гости к Миллисенте.  
– Насколько я знаю, они с Каспером щас второго бебика ждут.  
– Ух ты, какие молодцы! А старший у них маленький или уже не очень? Моих масяв стоит с собой брать?  
– У них старшая девочка, Аэлита. Трёхлетняя. С детьми как хочешь… Ты только на саму Милку сильно не глазей, она на человека обычного мало похожа – жертва заклятия всё же, – предупредила Янка.  
– Да я помню, я сама это придумала. Она как, ей так нормально? Расколдоваться не хочет?  
– Ну, это мы потом у самой Милли спросим. Она так-то и без грима может в кино сниматься и спецэффектов для неё не требуется.  
Ну, а присутствовавшая при разговоре сестрёнка непонимающе поглядывала как на одну, так и на другую собеседницу – разговор происходил за завтраком.  
«Я расскажу всю эту историю, родная».  
– Это само по себе круто, – кивнула Соня. – Может, она не захочет с этим расставаться…  
– Говорю же, спросим у неё сами. Или сама расскажет.  
«Мне, конечно же, будет интересно. Их ребёнок – это ж ещё одна твоя крестница?»  
«Нет, не моя».  
«Но всё равно кто-то вроде дальней родни».  
«Да, наверно. Если ты не против, отправишься со мной?»  
«Я никогда не против побыть с тобой подольше, родная».  
«Спасибо тебе! Я бы тоже никогда не расставалась с тобой».  
– Ну что, готовы?  
– Ага!  
– Только чтоб никто ничего не ляпнул! – Соня погрозила детям пальцем.  
Вся компания отправилась к Янкиным друзьям. Янка, конечно, предварительно позвонила. И узнала, что дома будет только Рина и, собственно, Милли с дочуркой. Сама она села за руль.  
– Я, правда, раз десять бегала в полицию экзамены сдавать, – смущённо проговорила королева.  
– Неужто не получалось? Здесь училась уже? Странно тогда, ты крутая, люди тут нормальные…  
– Да нет, просто что-то отвлекало, дела разные, да ещё один… не знаю, как его назвать… он пытался клеиться ко мне, а я его посылала культурно. А он, сволочь, меня заваливал. Сдала после того, как вломила ему как следует… Это когда я ещё королевой не была, конечно, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка. – Ну да, ребята меня научили…  
– Вот же… Люди не меняются. Даже в мимимишных мирах.  
– Не знаю, что они во мне все находят?  
– Так то, что даром тебе не нужны! А кто-то только и мечтает замуж – а фиг там.  
– Может быть. Было на моей памяти несколько влюблённых кавалеров… ну их, хороших и не очень.  
– Ага. А водить надо тоже когда-нибудь научиться. Только водить не по Москве, это для самоубийц. К тому же я нервная и стиль будет как у Мисато Кацураги…  
– Мне это название города напомнило один роман и одного Иного, – хитро проговорила Янка, не отвлекаясь от управления. – А я училась в безлюдных местах, только потом в город выехали, причём в Новый, где народу больше.  
– Я там, простите, живу. И Ирма одно время… Ну понятно, так и правильно…  
– Я же ездила с тургруппой только в Петербург, когда жила в вашем мире, Соня.  
– Ну понятно, извини. Городецкого я отыгрывала едва ли не дольше, чем кого бы то ни было…  
– «Жил-был на свете Антон Городецкий»? – расхохоталась Янка.  
– И лучше не уточнять, как и с кем. Ты давно выпала из страстей по «Книге Равновесия», да и к лучшему, наверно.  
– Д-да, как закончился этот проект, я к нему больше не возвращалась. Я ж только читала…  
– Да мы сами не возвращались, другие люди подхватили. Потом немножко вписались с Ирмой, я за Мисато как раз играла, она за Рицуко… а потом всё сбылось. Вообще всё и ещё немножко. И тогда Ирме стало как-то не до того, а я перестала играть в ролёвки, с детьми если только, и писала всё сама.  
– А почему бы и не вернуться снова? Проект ведь можно возродить? И не с другими, а хотя бы между нами, нет?  
– Ролевая вдвоём-втроём – конечно, здорово. Но я как-то не уверена, что тебе это надо, Ян. Ты же всегда была самой собой!  
– Возможно, если идеи появятся дельные, завсегда подброшу, – кивнула Янка и хитро улыбнулась. – Ну да мы, кажется, сейчас приедем, – она повернула к дому в стиле русской дворянской усадьбы девятнадцатого века.  
– Круто тут у них, они разрешат нарисовать дом? – спросила Ирма.  
– Спроси у Рины, – улыбнулась Янка, – она тут хозяйка этой усадьбы.  
– Хорошо… Я её неплохо представляю, сейчас и познакомимся…  
В доме их уже ждали, а потому открыли сразу. Янка тоже сразу оказалась в объятиях подруги. Та и с Эльзой поздоровалась с теплотой. И Соне сердечно кивнула, и приготовилась к новым знакомствам. Янка представила колдунье Ирму. Вот так и встречаются друзья друзей, и хорошо, когда не из-за чего не сойтись.  
– И как Милли? – вопросила Янка. – Помнится, я с её нынешним мужем здорово разругалась однажды.  
– Да всё это время у неё всё замечательно было, ты всё исправила!  
«Поругалась?» – испугалась Эльза.  
«Да, было одно дело, родная».  
«Он тебя, наверно, обижал?..»  
«Да нет, просто я начисто про него забыла, а он совершенно справедливо на это обиделся. Тут скорее моя вина».  
«Но теперь ведь всё хорошо? И никто тебя ни в чём не обвиняет?»  
«Всё отлично. Я устроила им свадьбу, теперь мы друзья. Это… тоже мой персонаж, золотце, как и все остальные».  
«О, понятно тогда… И я правильно поняла, что Милли придумала Соня? Рада за всех, а за тебя особенно!»  
«Спасибо. Именно. Видишь, как всё тут сложно у нас», – улыбнулась Янка и тихонько пожала руку сестрёнке.  
Эльза улыбнулась, отвечая таким же пожатием:  
«Пусть все вместе дружат».  
«Я о том же».  
Спустилась и Милли. Янка с Соней к этому спокойно отнеслись. Королева аж чихнула – не ожидала такой реакции.  
– Простите, – смутилась она.  
Соня, впрочем, смутилась куда больше и опустила глаза, чтоб беззастенчиво не разглядывать своё творение.  
– Здрасьте, – Милли чуть поклонилась, – спасибо, что меня придумали!  
– Только раньше Миллисента немного сомневалась в твоём существовании, Сонь, – смущённо проговорила Янка. – Когда я с ней познакомилась при не очень благоприятных обстоятельствах… Извини, Милли… да и я тогда… надралась первый раз… из-за стычки с Каспером…  
«Если б попробовал обидеть меня, я б заморозила его точно».  
«Даже так?..»  
«Это я сейчас так говорю, а тогда это мне в голову просто не приходило».  
«Да и теперь не надо бы, не бери грех на душу».  
«Сейчас-то всё хорошо, родная».  
«Вот и прекрасно, солнышко».  
– Вы мне потом всё расскажете, ладно? – Соня успокаивающе улыбнулась. – И не надо переживать из-за недоразумений в прошлом, они того не стоят.  
– Конечно, – Милли дружелюбно помахала хвостиком. – А ещё мне стало нравиться быть такой, с тех пор, как я живу в этой большой семье. Теперь я не чучело-мяучело, а, как говорят, кто-то неповторимый!  
После этих слов Сонины детишки так к ней и прилипли. Поняли, что разрешит гладить и чесать за ухом.  
– Я хотела бы быть как ты, – шепнула Дашка.  
– А кто тебя мяучелом-то окрестил? С Базилио пообщалась? – спросила Янка.  
– Это его кто-то при мне подколол, по-моему, Алиса, а мне сразу сказала, чтоб я не принимала на свой счёт. Да я и мяукать-то не умею!  
– Я тут подумала, – медленно проговорила Янка, – может, избавить тебя от этого… заклятия?  
– Я даже не знаю, дорогая автор. Вроде и так неплохо, Касперу нравится, даже заводит, дразнить никто не дразнит… А можно, например, чтобы захочу – так с ушками, а захочу – так без них?..  
– Ты сама решай. А то с тобой работы много – слишком сильное заклятье на тебе с детства и изменение на генетическом и прочих уровнях.  
– Ну, можно и как есть оставить, мне не жалко.  
– Та ведьма-живодёрка сильно постаралась, прости, что, как автор, приложила руку…  
– Я тоже приложила… – засмущалась Соня.  
– Ладно, могло быть и хуже!  
– Ну мы исправили ситуацию, Надя тебя оттуда вытащила всё же, – Янка тоже почесала за ухом будущую мамашу.  
«А они хорошо эдак перезнакомились, сестрёнка».  
«Рада за всех, а за тебя особенно. Ты так хорошо их придумала!»  
– А Алиска что, сейчас в школе магии, что ли, преподаватель? – спросила Янка.  
– Ага! Такая прикольная, ученики её обожают, потому что она с ними дружит! Очень похоже преподаёт Мидори, ну, мама Марьи и Дарьи.  
«Это да, до сих пор удивляюсь, что всё так реально вышло».  
– Рада за них.  
«Это же ты! Лучшая на свете волшебница!»  
– Мы все тоже. А не знаешь, как там у Нади с её возможным кавалером?  
«Ну что ты, золотко. Я пока учусь, мне ещё многому надо научиться, чтобы вам помогать».  
– Ну, общаются по мере возможности. Дарк довольно приличный и… лишнего себе не позволяет.  
«И всё равно всем на свете до тебя далеко!»  
– Это хорошо. Главное, чтоб хоть кто-то сделал первый шаг… если оно им надо, конечно, обоим.  
«Ну, я ж не сильнее мамы, а та довольно сильная колдунья».  
«Может, ты её ещё и превзойдёшь, золотце».  
«Ну, мне хватает того, что есть. Хотя мама предупреждала, что сила будет расти».  
«Конечно. А ты – её изучать и покорять. Ты ведь даже меня научила этому!»  
«Буду изучать, солнышко. И помогать вам всем!»  
«А мы – тебе! Чтоб ты никогда не теряла веры в себя!»  
«Постараюсь. Всё ж я ещё должна защищать этот и ещё наш с тобой родной мир, сестрёнка».  
«Да, на тебе огромная ответственность!»  
«Надеюсь, меня ещё не скоро свергнут», – невесело пошутила Янка.  
– Кто шоколад уважает? – спросила она вслух, оглядев компанию.  
«Не говори таких вещей, тебя все любят!»  
– Все!!!  
– Ой, – почти мявкнула Милли, – а мне можно белого? Это ж как сгущёнка, только твёрдая!  
– Вуа-ля! – взмах рукой – и на журнальном столике появилась груда шоколада, и белого тоже.  
«Что-то меня сегодня клинит».  
– Спасибо! – все радовались как дети.  
«Не надо грустить, родная!»  
«Не буду, особенно ты рядом».  
«Правильно. А то я тоже буду грустить…»  
«Потом Анну навестить надо, ты не против?»  
«Да, мы все соскучились, отличное решение!»  
– Я, конечно, не спец по шоколаду…  
– Но очень вкусно! – Соня добавила с набитым ртом: – Я работала в пищёвке и могу сказать, что все стандарты ты соблюдаешь!  
Янка только покраснела.  
– А что остальные, Риш? Как у них дела?  
– Я бы сказала – преотлично!  
Некоторое время все только молча жевали.  
– Мне кажется, или я не права, что я немного тебя в Силе начала превосходить, Риш?  
– Ой, да не смеши, ты изначально превосходила, мы же твои создания, это уже о чём-то говорит!  
– Но бессмертием ты меня изначально наделила, а потом уже я сестрёнок…  
– Я же должна была отблагодарить тебя за всё!  
Потом Янка вспомнила:  
– Я к вам ещё заеду – у меня партия в шахматы отложенная.  
– Конечно, давай!  
– Ким меня так и не обыграл, – еле слышно проговорила Янка, но Рина её услышала. И тихонько, по-доброму, засмеялась. – Теперь я вас всех не оставлю! – решительно заявила королева. – Вы все под моей защитой! – Янка подмигнула подруге. Они тоже, считай, понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
– И это изумительно!  
Все встали тесным весёлым кружком вокруг Янки. Соня обняла Милли, на которой висли масявы.  
– Надеюсь, больше злыдней не будет. Кстати, Риш, у меня вопрос, как бы я не забыла, – и рассказала о своей идее изменить Дьяволёнка так, чтоб она начала снова жить, с чистого листа.  
– О, дело. Девчонка точно не виновата глобально, надо помочь. Сделаю.  
– И мы с сестрёнкой на днях обсуждали, что неплохо было бы курировать с моей стороны её дальнейшее развитие и воспитание. И ни слова о магии… Найдём подходящую семью, а я возьму дело под личный контроль.  
– Всё правильно говоришь.  
– По крайней мере, это будет по-королевски, с моей стороны…  
– И по-человечески.  
– Думаю, да… простить того, кто всадил нож в спину… хотя её на это Румпель подтолкнул…с него и спрос основной…  
– Она уж точно не виновата, что у неё мать сама себя об мир убила.  
Ирма же всё это время с разрешения хозяйки зарисовывала их дом. Красиво же! И стоило всё же, подумала Янка, познакомить и её лично с Надей…  
– Но Регине-то с чего нападать на меня было? Она уже, правда, огребла за то, что… втаптывала меня в грязь в вашем мире, Соня, – Янка помрачнела.  
– Так из зависти. Я думала, она сильная, самодостаточная, достойная уважения женщина… но она слишком привыкла идти по трупам. Когда много злишься, особенно на пути к иллюзорной цели (в её случае «жить красиво»), то злоба начинает пожирать тебя и ты теряешься, пропадаешь как человек.  
– Я сама никому не завидовала. Просто жила. Ну да ладно, не стоит о прошлом, – в горле застрял ком. И сестрёнка сильно забеспокоилась.  
«Ты хорошая, зачем тебе кому-то завидовать?»  
– Зависть делится на чёрную и белую, – философствовала Соня. – Чёрная направлена вовне, это когда хотят делать гадости тем, кто лучше их, а белая – вовнутрь, это когда восхищаешься кем-то офигенным и хочешь стать таким же или даже лучше.  
«Если я и завидовала, то только по-хорошему, золотко».  
– Я про то же. Ну и хватит о плохом. Я дико рада, что перезнакомила вас. У нас в планах ещё и Академгородок, откуда Дарья родом. Да я и сама там одно время Силой заряжалась…  
«Правда, хватит».  
«Теперь только о хорошем».  
– Сами очень рады!  
– Ага, это вот я очень хочу увидеть! – оживилась Ирма.  
– Тогда вперёд?  
Компания посидела ещё, помишили и Милли напоследок. И девочкой её, наконец проснувшейся, полюбовались. А потом и отправились.  
* * *  
Ирма малость прибалдела, увидев вживую то, что они вместо с Соней придумали. По приколу ведь навертели!  
Мя теперь редко спало в ведре и всё больше очеловечивалось. Семья Компот прозвала его Мишель.  
– А его аналог так и не очеловечился, вроде, – Янка имела в виду того, другого метаморфа, из сериала. – Короче, я так и не узнала, чем там всё закончилось… – говорила она тихо, чтоб Соня услышала.  
– Ну, не думаю, что ты об этом сильно жалеешь…  
– Нет, конечно, – ответила Яна.  
– Даже у меня так бывает, а уж тебе сам Бог велел.  
– Но я родилась в другом мире…  
– Потому и велел. Что тебе чьи-то фантазии…  
– У меня и своей дури полно, – хихикнула королева.  
– Аналогично! – Соня подмигнула. – Сейчас понаглею, но скажу, что сами себе лучше всё придумаем.  
Янка держалась рядом с сестрёнкой. И думала, что уж ей-то эти технические чудеса никуда не упёрлись. Их родному миру ещё очень далеко до них… Другое дело, что Эльзе всё равно, по каким мирам путешествовать, лишь бы вместе с сестричкой.  
«Я люблю тебя, очень!»  
«И я тебя, во всех мирах!»  
Янка приобняла сестрёнку. А та положила голову ей на плечо.  
«И это навсегда, родная».  
– Именно! И я осуществлю свой проект по подобию Рэдволла!  
– О, тоже классно!  
– И кандидат на главную роль есть, правда, она сейчас не в состоянии, но и я пока не начинала писать, всё только в черновиках. А Ирма, кажется, тут всё облазила уже…  
– Кто, кто кандидат?  
– Ага, я быстро лажу и уже со всеми перезнакомилась!  
– Кандидат? Так Милли же! Ей и грима особого не надо! А за тебя, Ирма, я рада.  
– Ой, точно! Это я Рэдволл представляла скорее кем-то вроде Базилио населённым… Но так тоже классно!  
– Спасибо, клёвая прогулка! – Ирма снова убежала, вместе с Сониными детишками.  
– На здоровье! Главное, вам впечатлений хватило. Ну так у меня ж ориджинал, – улыбнулась Янка, – никакого плагиата, заимствую только идеи.  
– Логично!  
– Постараюсь заняться, но и государственные дела не на последнем месте.  
– Разумеется. Вот ты ж для чего теперь пишешь? Для удовольствия или чтобы сделать людей лучше?  
– И то, и другое. Скорее, для удовольствия, в свободное от работы время, – ответила Янка.  
– Я скорее тоже для себя, я не так самонадеянна. И в основном фанфики, чтобы видеть, как любимым персонажам хорошо, и самой побыть в их шкурках.  
– Думаешь, я самонадеянна? – хмыкнула её величество. – Здесь народ и так порядочный, люди сами делают себя лучше. Я так, иногда помогаю.  
– Ага, я как раз тоже подумала о том, что здесь это особо и не нужно. И тем более тебе не нужно представлять себя кем-то.  
– Ну, так-то да. Мне проще быть самой собой.  
– И приятнее, и вообще так правильно. А я не могу.  
– Тогда тебе надо особенный подход. Если будет время, могу устроить.  
– Это как? Была тебе охота тратить время на игрушки со мной…  
– У меня есть… технические возможности, – прищурилась Янка. – Голографическую комнату ты уже видела?  
– Ага, мельком. Дети много рассказывали…  
– Пошли, как в мой мир вернёмся – покажу вживе, так сказать, – и поднялась. – Сейчас договорюсь, чтобы твоих масяв и Ирму потом Марья привела.  
– Пошли… – Соня терялась в догадках.  
* * *  
– Ух ты!  
– Пейзаж – любой, пусть даже и другого мира, – сообщила Янка. – И можно создать персонажа по своему вкусу.  
– Чтоб им играть или с ним?  
– Да как тебе захочется, – улыбнулась королева. – Я иногда создаю персонажа для фехтования. А ты – для своих… целей можешь создать. Чем-то похоже на фоторобот.  
– А искусственный интеллект насколько высокого уровня? На общение хватит?  
– «Стар Трек» припоминай, сколько сможешь. И общение, и всё прочее. Только нужно задать параметры характера персонажа и что от него хочешь. Остальное – дело техники. А маман с сестрёнкой я беру на себя, прикрою твою спину, так сказать, – и подмигнула.  
– Ну ты так говоришь, как будто я там с любовником запираюсь!  
– Извини, – прыснула Янка. – Но в твоих мыслях именно такое желание. Прямо на поверхности, кстати.  
– Хорошо, и кто, по-твоему, объект?  
– Дай угадаю. Рихард?  
– Как тебе сказать, и да, и нет. Когда я играю женским персонажем – мне самое важное как раз не постель, а правильный стиль отношений в паре. С сексом у меня и в реале полный порядок, да и с любовью тоже, а вот с пониманием… В этой половине ты угадываешь. Но когда я отыгрываю парня – главное повластвовать над ситуацией. И испытать всё, что в реале невозможно.  
– Ну, тогда ты создавай своего персонажа, с кем хотела бы отыграть. Тут всё для твоей фантазии.  
– Ладно, спасибо, попробую по-всякому. Главное, чтобы дети всё это время не скучали…  
– А для детей мы найдём занятие, не беспокойся, – заверила Янка. – Как только они с Ирмой вернутся из мира мя.  
– Ирме я расскажу. Она поймёт. Правда, если и захочет попробовать – то только вместе со Стасем. Был бы им второй медовый месяц, костюмный и в антураже…  
– Могу и это устроить! – королева подмигнула. – И знаешь, а тебе я сейчас помогу создать их, и мы вместе обсудим, – предложила Яна.  
– Спасибо! Кого бы создать… Под пару Рихарду… Он, конечно, моя первая девичья любовь, но собой я быть не собираюсь. Изначально Уля в «Мече и Зеркале» была аватарой автора, то есть моей, потом пошла в сторону не-идеальности, и с высоты прожитых лет смотрю я на неё… странно.  
– Мы все зачитывались книгами про Гарри Поттера, – вспомнила вдруг Янка, – есть там такой девичий персонаж, который бы подходил Рихарду? Джинни, хотя бы…  
– Ого! По «МЗ» они слегка знакомы, виделись в гостях и на «красных» пикетах… И я как раз недавно думала: многие считают, что пара Гарри плюс Джинни – авторский косяк, притянутый за уши. Но они смотрят со стороны Гарри – мол, зачем ему эта мелкая выскочка? Причём не только слэшеры, многие вполне себе гетники считают, что Гарри нужен кто-то другой. Задолбало, хоть Джинни и не идеальна, конечно… Но уж получше Ульяны, которая явно недостойна Рихарда! И вот как раз задумалась я – а если не Джин оказалась недостойна Гаррика, а очень даже наоборот? Но не успела придумать, кого бы ей… А ведь, кажется, ты обалденную вещь предлагаешь!  
– А попробовать стоит. Вдруг они сойдутся? – улыбнулась Янка, крутя в руках свою корону и сама того не замечая.  
– Вполне. Уля ведь изменила Рихарду. Именно потому, что он её никогда не критиковал, не вёл себя как старший… и разбаловал. А Джинни разбаловала Гарри. Я же после четвёртой книги свою версию писала, у меня она ни с какими посторонними парнями, дабы набить себе цену, не встречалась, а так всю жизнь его и боготворила, и растворялась в нём…  
– Тогда тем более попробовать стоит и посмотреть, что получится. Вот что сейчас тебе нужно именно теперь, что крайне важно?  
– Взаимное уважение. Чтобы относились друг к другу трепетно и душевно, не как к объектам, чтоб разговаривали часами… как мы с Ирмой или ты с сестрёнкой, только в паре, в романтических отношениях. А не как это обычно бывает – один весь такой трепетный, а другой этим пользуется.  
– Тогда зададим персонажам именно такие характеристики, и они будут вести себя точно так, как ты хочешь. Зададим нужные параметры, это несложно. Главное, что важно сейчас для тебя. Начнём? – Янка напялила на голову корону.  
– Давай, – Соня водила пальцами по сенсорной панели, а кое-где действовала и просто силой воображения. И перед ней возникала молодая женщина с длинными рыжими волосами, с печалью в глазах, какой не должно быть в таком возрасте… Усталая, разочаровавшаяся в кумире детских и девичьих лет Джинни. Мало напоминавшая ту девочку, что сыграла в фильме, не в обиду ей будь сказано.  
– Теперь нужно задать психологические характеристики. Конкретно что ты хочешь получить от персонажа в духовном плане, – Янка присмотрелась и заметила: – Не будь этой грустинки в глазах и усталого вида – вылитая Алиска! Попробуй задать параметры характера.  
– У Джинни карие глаза, даже золотистые. У Алиски нет вроде бы? И веснушек не столько? Сейчас попытаюсь, ага.  
– У Алиски вроде зелёные, и веснушек нет. Да я особо и не присматривалась, если честно. Но причёска сейчас примерно такая же.  
– Ну ясно. Итак, девочка с серьёзной неуверенностью в себе, которую наконец осчастливил тот, по ком с десяти лет сохла, но по сути просто снизошёл до неё. Давно говорят, что Гарри выбрал Джинни, только чтобы обрести ощущение полноценной нормальной семьи. Но не любил и не понимал. В каноне она ещё и переросла своё благоговение перед ним. У меня – нет, хоть над собой и выросла. Но это ещё хуже. Так вот, если идти по моей версии, полноценная семья подразумевает детей, а Джинни после надругательства Вольдеморта всё же могла остаться бесплодной. А дальше помутнение разума, ребёнок на стороне – и, дорогая, я ухожу воспитывать, я ж ответственный…  
– Сложная судьба. Тогда тем более ей нужно внимание и с твоей стороны, вернее, со стороны того, кого ты будешь отыгрывать. Надругательство Волдеморта? Это что-то новенькое… В каноне у неё ж с Гарри были отпрыски или не так? В последней книге?  
– В каноне были, у меня тоже Джинни была уверена, что в её семье этого добра всегда много больше, чем нужно, но вот могло и не выйти. Плохо, что здесь, в наших мирах, канон помнится лучше, нежели «Меч и Зеркало».  
– Да, в твоём романе всё гораздо сложнее.  
– Ага, и столько ведь вместе прошли, и комсомольцами и коммунистами все были, а вот же ж… Ну и понятно, что по итогам последней битвы добра и зла Гарри за свои поступки рая не получит, да и Уля тоже вряд ли. Значит, вот Джинни, и вот Рихард, и я даже не знаю, чьими глазами я бы хотела всё видеть.  
– А ты по очереди попробуй. Сначала одного, потом другого. Примерь на себя сразу два характера поочерёдно.  
– Звучит неплохо. Главное, не сделать их совсем одинаковыми, хоть и похожи.  
– Характеристики Рихарду поподробнее пропиши тогда, – заметила Янка.  
– Логично. Человек, которого все считали Казановой, а он ни мгновением своей жизни не погрешил против седьмой заповеди. Никто не верит, а ведь правда – в рамках этого мира, во всяком случае. Ну и что он за это получил?  
– А теперь пусть получит ту заслуженную награду и признание. Я ведь знаю, что он был твоим кумиром. Логично будет задать ему лишь положительные характеристики, которых он и заслуживает.  
– Именно так. Извини, что гружу, у тебя жизнь как роман, а у меня непонятные фантазии…  
– Да какой роман? – смутилась королева. – Да и мне иногда стоит отдохнуть от повседневности.  
– Спасибо! Так, вот, кажется, готовы оба.  
– Рихард немного строгий внешне получился, а так оба – довольно… симпатичные.  
– Ну я его по реальным фото прототипа делала. Рада, если удачно.  
– Рада, что хоть чем-то помогла. А теперь мне действительно пора, Соня. Приятного отдыха, – и улыбнулась, ничего плохого не имея в виду.  
* * *  
Соня осталась в голокомнате. Примеряя на себя выбранный образ, как бы врастая в него. Позже она попробует переключаться между героями…  
…Рихард смотрел на Джинни – да, рыжая и с веснушками, и поплотнее Ульяны, и всё равно – пока ещё больно было даже смотреть. Тот же стиль одежды «под японскую школьницу», когда не в мантии – водолазка «в лапшичку», короткая юбка в клеточку, те же обводы фигуры и подчёркнутая нарядом «в облипку» маленькая крепкая грудь. Подумалось – если что, так ощущения будут знакомыми. То, куда она дотянется при таком росте, то, как будет чувствоваться её вес на нём… По телу прокатилась жаркая волна, и он одёрнул себя. Эта девочка сейчас тоже изранена – больнее, чем он. Надо смотреть ей в глаза, чтобы помнить, с кем ты и где. Они дальние знакомые, но соратники, и им несложно стать друзьями. И никому не дано знать, смогут ли они снова полюбить.  
…Джинни смотрела на Рихарда – в глаза. У неё сравнивать не получалось, о прославленных героях думать не хотелось, виделась только боль, и хотелось помочь, в том числе и чтоб легче стало самой.  
– Мы будто на необитаемом острове, – заговорила она тихо. – Корабль потерпел крушение, и выжили только мы.  
– Не только, рай для многих, – вздохнул Рихард, – но да, ощущается именно так.  
Они долго сидели сначала просто рядом, потом обнявшись, ища тепла, и рассказывали друг другу о себе всё. Иногда даже то, что скрывали от других. А потом и не заметили, как впервые поцеловались – так естественно…  
Соня «перемотала» события немного вперёд, оставила за кадром свадьбу… Было страшновато, но попробовать хотелось.  
…Они уже лежали на полу, слившись в страстном поцелуе. Ощупью ища пути друг к другу. Время будто остановилось для обоих. Ощущения были настоящими – и ласки, и этот взрыв внутри. Полное слияние. Не только тел. По любви…  
Соне удавалось почувствовать и за одного, и за другую. Удивительное двойное счастье. Хорошо, хоть настройки не пропускали криков во внешний мир. А то хозяйке дворца придётся несладко.  
А пока что Соня потихоньку возвращалась в реальность, как после прекрасного яркого сна.  
Да и Янка закончила свои дела и пришла к голокомнате, чтобы помочь закончить программу.  
– Привет, было классно! Надо теперь сюда моих масяв запустить, чтоб не скучали…  
– Ты эту программу запароль, а то кто зайдёт, не то подумают ещё, – улыбнулась Янка, узрев смятую постель. – А для твоих масяв я найду что-нибудь детско-игровое. Вон, кстати, и Ирма, – Янка кивнула в сторону появившейся Девочки-Скерцо.  
– Ну как Академгородок? – Соня подбежала к подруге. – А я сейчас такое расскажу, мне, кажись, Яна новую ОТП-шечку нашла!  
– Отлично, Мышунь! – Ирма была, кажется, в восторге и даже обняла подругу. – Ого, ну-ка, колись, подружка! А насчёт Яны я и не сомневалась, она всё, что угодно придумать может! – и подмигнула королеве. Та скромно так потупила глазки.  
– Рихард и Джинни. В Красном раю, а может, и не только. Можно же теперь сто тысяч вариантов придумать! Ян, можно мы где-нибудь посидим, поболтаем? Тебе, наверно, с нами некогда?  
– Ну, любое место для вас! – кивнула Янка. – Хоть парк, хоть любая зала в замке! И, да, я просто нашла персонажа, а не придумывала! – улыбнулась она.  
– Ты придумала годный пейринг, это ещё и поважнее будет!  
– Спасибище за всё! – добавила и Ирма.  
– Сейчас с масявами поболтаю и воспользуемся твоим гостеприимством, классная ты королева!  
– Я просто современная, – подмигнула соавторам Янка. – И, как сказала моя сестрёнка, ответственная. До встречи?  
– До встречи!  
Слегка мучаясь совестью, Соня отправила детишек играть. Впрочем, они и сами рвались, каждый день, что ли, так развлекаешься…  
– Я им потом тоже расскажу, – поделилась она с Ирмой. – Не всё, только психологию, пригодится потом.  
– А мне расскажешь, Мышунь? Как ты тут? – Ирма приобняла подругу.  
– Так круто, что даже не верится. Побывала в мужском теле. Попереключалась между персонажами, как в симах. Бесподобные ощущения и очень оригинальные.  
– И это здесь? – Ирма кивнула на голокомнату. – Невероятно. Так пойдём куда-нибудь, поговорим. Мне так хочется узнать подробности, – Ирма даже раскраснелась.  
А Янка ушла не просто так – она готовила Соне свой сюрприз-драбблик, для написания которого требовалось время. И ещё – перечитать некоторые Сонины фанфики.  
– Вам со Стасем надо напроситься поиграть вдвоём, будет круто! – заверила подругу Соня. – Потому что, конечно, голограммы у Янки волшебно-умные, но вам будет круче. Или круто по-своему. У меня сегодня был сценарий «два разбитых сердца нашли друг друга»…  
– Здорово! Вот, осталась бы тут, но у нас со Стасем жизнь там, в нашем мире, и масявку разве бросишь? – Ирма положила голову на плечо Соне. – Мы попробуем обязательно. А откуда у неё эта комната? – заинтересовалась вдруг Ирма. Может, ей и говорили, да она позабыла.  
– Вам-то можно и с масявкой переезжать, но, впрочем, в реале жизнь так стремительно улучшается, что это стоит десяти сказочных королевств. Это просто мы… ну ладно, я немножко не у дел, – Соня тоже её приобняла. – А комнату Янка придумала ещё до того, как сама сюда попала, она же «Стар Трек» знает и любит… В её историях упоминалось, что её друзья тренировались в таких. Наверно, и себе завести решила.  
– Вот так бы не расставаться нам, но у нас у каждого семьи. Янке вон хорошо, у неё сестра есть и больше ничего не нужно. Ты мне такая же сестра. Мышунь!  
– Ага, Ирмичек, именно так! Можно, конечно, переехать семьями в один дом… ну да ладно. Я пока что думаю про Джинни и Рихарда. И про то, как с годами меняется взгляд на персонажей и пейринги…  
– А… здесь они были другими или Янка их так сделала? В каноне и у тебя они были… разные, что ль…  
– Делала-то я характеры… Такие, какие бы получились на финал «МЗ», если бы Уля не смогла снова собраться из осколков и искупить свой грех, а Гарри бросил бы Джинни. Которая так-то начала у меня резко расходиться с канонной начиная с пятой книги. И я ещё думаю – вот познакомься они с нуля? Уля ведь восхищалась Рихардом, и они были обречены на чувства друг к другу, что уже не есть хорошо. А вот угоди его дух к Джинни, да чтоб она знать не знала, кто он такой?  
– Здорово, – выдохнула Ирма. – Я в смысле, что тут такие возможности и для создания персонажей, и для их изменения, и даже чтобы просто поиграть с ними. Да и где бы найти такой дом, где бы нам вместе поселиться с тобой?  
– Насчёт дома возможно, но сложно. Насчёт сценария – вот как оно, когда вдруг ты для кого-то не красный мученик, а неизвестный герой неизвестной истории…  
– Но ведь сценарий можно и изменить, а иногда даже и нужно? А, Мышунь? Чтобы наконец увидеть и пережить те ситуации, которые вызывали вопросы? – Ирма взяла подругу под руку.  
– Ага, это всё можно и нужно проиграть. И промоделировать, Ирмичек.  
– А давай попробуем? Яна ведь не будет против?  
– Не будет, конечно! Как-нибудь это, как-нибудь ещё что-нибудь. Я ведь и про Улю многое поняла – почему у них с Рихардом всё развалилось. Не помню, говорила ли тебе…  
– Наверно нет, сестрёнка, – Ирма и вправду считала Соню сестрой, названой. – Расскажи-ка, дорогая!  
– Я сейчас надолго заведусь, сестричка моя… Уля – по сути ведь тоже Чандра Кирана, пусть в ней разные сущности слились и не по воле Рихарда, как Тоша с Артуром по воле Эли, а по собственному выбору, но всё же они разные, и их целых пять, и это создаёт целую бурю возмущений плюсом к общей капризности и балованности девочки. Я вообще тут подумала: да, Эльса влюбилась в Рихарда, не успев сказать с ним ни слова, а он даже не видел её лица. Так что когда встретил Улю – пронзило его не внешностью, как-то по-другому узнал реинкарнацию и дальше было никуда не уйти от любви… Но если бы Ика и Эльса тогда познакомились нормально, это был бы классный пейринг. Реально люди одного Бога, привыкшие во всём себя ограничивать, думать прежде всего о деле и всё такое прочее, и разница в возрасте отлично сыграла бы на наставничество. А Уля мало того что химера, у неё ещё Эльсина основа испорчена совсем другим воспитанием. Как там ей мать говорила: мол, ты принцессочка, а кругом все пипявки, этот волк плохой, мы тебе найдём хорошего, плевать на всех, кроме тебя… И при этом Рихард, повторяю, был обречён на чувства к ней. Плюс ещё одно: девочка, помимо той же обречённости, залипла как раз на разницу в возрасте, ей была нужна отеческая фигура, опять же наставник… но Рихарда разница смущала, поэтому при его оживлении Уля внесла коррективы. Ну помнишь: «Ведь сколько мне лет и сколько тебе?» – «Мне восемнадцать. А тебе… ну самое большее двадцать два!» Таким образом, кинк ушёл, высота прожитых лет как-то сравнялась, Ика радостно отпустил себя наконец на волю – ибо устал от ответственности, от постоянного жёсткого самоконтроля, пытался наверстать молодость, отобранную Первой мировой… и получился у них на двоих детсад имени Коминтерна. Ика девочке всё позволял, считай, ни за что не критиковал, а ей-то на самом деле хотелось контроля. Вот и пришло к тому, к чему пришло, раздрай достиг апогея…  
– Так это ж здорово, Мышунь, так анализировать! Всегда делись, я же знаю, как это для тебя важно! – Ирма положила голову на плечо подруге. – Тогда в любом случае лучше проиграть те непонятные ситуации. Уяснить всё для себя, что бы ты хотела видеть и что бы хотелось изменить… Ты – просто сокровище, сестричка!  
– Спасибо, что слушаешь, Скерчик! Это мне с тобой до небес повезло. Да нет, раздрай не здорово и отсутствие контроля тоже. И Рихарда с Эльсой ещё можно отыграть, но Рихарда с Улей бессмысленно. Ей как класс нужен другой типаж. Такой, как твой Стась и мой покойный дедушка. Такой, как фанонный Брэд Кроуфорд.  
– А поэкспериментировать? Можно ведь для Ули создать именно такого персонажа? Сильного, который бы смог держать Улю под контролем? – Ирма потрепала Соне волосы совсем по-семейному. – Возможности ведь позволяют?  
– А то ж, – Соня поцеловала подругу в макушку. – Не Кроуфорд, он за тобой числится, а… Блин, а ведь точно! Хэйтем Кенуэй, если помнишь такого.  
– А давай попробуем Ульяну с Хэйтемом? Янка про него знает? – хитро прищурилась Ирма. – Даю зуб, что всё будет отлично! – и приобняла почти сестру.  
– Знает. Да, он дико требователен, но таким девочкам того и надо. Да, он жесток, но если совпадают идеалы – это скорее плюс, за такого прятаться хорошо. И вот он как раз – конкретное такое воплощение контролирующей родительской фигуры. У которой очень трудно заслужить одобрение – надо реально расти над собой. А ещё он красавец… А ты мивочка!  
– Я тебя просто обожаю, Мышунь! Я сама не могла лучше придумать варианта! – и чмокнула подругу в щёку. – Хэйтем для Ульяны самый подходящий кандидат!  
– Шик! И ещё веселее, что она не из тех девочек, которые знают его историю, плачут над ней, мечтают воздать ему за всю безрадостную жизнь. Она поначалу на него фыркать будет!  
– Так, постой, а в голокомнате это будет возможно? – насторожилась Ирма. – Хотя, да, прости, я забыла, – прыснула «Ассоль». – Тогда попробуй Улю и Хэйтема! Обязательно попробуй!  
– Как раз сама бы я не отыграла, я слишком залипаю на этого товарища, хотя и не должна бы… А там можно настроить!  
– Давай попробуем, Мышунь?  
– Ирмичек, ты хочешь участвовать?  
– А почему бы и нет? – хитровато прищурилась Ирма.  
– И за кого хочешь рискнуть?  
– А за кого-нибудь из парней нельзя? Или ты за них? Тогда могу за Ульяну, если можно, – улыбнулась Девочка-Скерцо.  
– Я думала, ты парней не отыгрываешь, – засмеялась Соня. – Но эксперимент так эксперимент, давай я за Улю буду.  
– Поэкспериментируем, – предложила Ирма. – Так ведь и всех твоих персонажей можно отыгрывать, сестричка!  
– Время только найти – и да.  
– Класс! Жалко, что нас держат наши миры и мы сюда только погулять выбираемся, – вздохнула Ирма и положила голову Соне на плечо.  
– Ничего, ещё реальные дела захватят, ещё вместе поборемся! – Соня прижалась к подруге.  
Тут к ним заглянула Янка.  
– Ну, наговорились? – спросила королева. В руках у неё была парочка исписанных листков. – Помнишь, ты мне как-то про Хэйтема рассказывала? Держи, я тут кое-что набросала про него, – и протянула Соне свою работу.  
– Вау, серьёзно? Вот только про него говорили! – Соня углубилась в чтение. И через минут десять восхитилась: – Ух ты, отличный стартрековский ремикс истории Хэйтема и Мисато! И в том же ключе, что у меня, и ты отменно прописала антураж!  
– Ну, у меня было время, – улыбнулась Янка. – Ты прости, я тут маман прочитала. Та тоже была в восторге, хоть про Хэйтема и не знает. Я рада, что попала в образ…  
– Спасибо, им так идёт эта реальность!  
– Если б я могла запрограммировать, то можно было бы проиграть в голокомнате. Слушай, Сонь! У меня идея! Мы могли бы писать голороманы! Все втроём! И игрок мог бы проживать все эти истории среди голографического антуража и обстановки, как это было в «Стар Трек: Вояджер»! Там персонажи тоже так развлекались в некоторых сериях. А программистов в моём мире хватает!  
– Ух ты, круто! – обрадовалась Ирма.  
– И побольше нелинейности, – предложила Соня, – чтоб выборы на каждом шагу! И в зависимости от этого несколько концовок!  
– Так ведь и будет! При случае я с Дарьей поговорю, а она соберёт команду. Девчонки, это будет грандиозный междумирный проект! – Янка приобняла обеих за плечи. – А теперь пошли обедать! Маман сегодня заказала снова что-то необычное у шеф-повара.  
– Идёмте, я и правда проголодалась!  
– И я! А мои масявки, наверно, и подавно!  
* * *  
После обеда Сонины детишки стали проситься куда-нибудь гулять. Полазить по деревьям, ещё что в таком духе…  
– Оставь их со мной, – попросила Янка. – Ничего с ними не случится.  
– Если у тебя на них время найдётся – то большое спасибо!  
– Не сомневайся – серьёзных дел у меня не предвидится в эти дни, а с простыми и министр двора разберётся, – заверила королева.  
– Тогда здорово, и огромный привет Эльзе!  
Почти сёстры снова остались наедине.  
– Передам! – Янка проводила соавторов взглядом и, забрав детей Сони, отправилась на улицу.  
А Соне с Ирмой не терпелось испробовать новые возможности.  
– Ну, давай начнём? – Ирма отчего-то была нетерпеливой. Хотя сейчас было сложнее и страшнее, чем просто писать словески в Интернете.  
– Давай! Сейчас сделаем из тебя прекрасного английского джентльмена, если не боишься!  
– Не знала, что тут так всё… серьёзно… Хотя Янка и рассказывала наверно. Давай, Мышунь!  
– Ну, лицо ты помнишь, всё-таки персонаж видеоигры… Эх, кумир моего сына, два года он мне про него рассказывал – и в итоге я влюбилась!  
Они покопались в настройках и вскоре увидели то, что хотели: серьёзный, даже суровый товарищ стоял посреди комнаты в каком-то странном наряде.  
– Застёгнут на все пуговицы, как ему и положено. Живёт по принципу «закрой глаза и думай… даже не об Англии, об Ордене».  
– Он на Стася похож, только гораздо жёстче, рос-то в каких условиях… Мне должно быть нетрудно.  
– А ведь правда!  
Ирма немного подправила внешность:  
– Вот теперь точно Стась!  
– Только без очков. А теперь сделаем Улю, это почти я полжизни назад…  
Подруги-соавторы настраивали второго персонажа так же долго, стараясь учесть все нюансы. Соня-то знала себя гораздо лучше… Но полную копию себя всё же не создавала. Только психологические характеристики. С поправкой на максимализм восемнадцати лет и прочую неопытность.  
– В его мире она была бы с враждующей фракцией, с ассасинами.  
– Я готова! – Ирма временно не совсем слушала.  
– Совсем простой вариант – поймали тамплиеры молоденькую ассасинку?  
– Точно! – Ирма была в предвкушении. – Мне так не терпится, Мышунь, хоть и страшновато маленько!  
– Та же история, Ирмик, – Соня надела на Ульяну капюшон, вложила в руки оружие. – И сейчас Хэйтем такой «ассасины не могут быть милыми, так же как и тараканы!» А она: «Что, даже если я надену этот бантик?» А он: «Нет, вообще никогда!»  
Ирма в образе Хэйтема долго глазела на Соню в облике Ули и долго не могла решиться на первый шаг.  
Соня начала сама:  
– А я даже не думала, что тамплиеры такие красивые бывают, – и глазки закатила, как юной девице и положено.  
Ирма только сглотнула судорожно, но сохраняла невозмутимое выражение на лице.  
– Не будь вы моим идейным врагом и англичанином впридачу, отдалась бы даже на еже!  
– Что? – Ирма округлила глаза. – Это же… больно, наверное – ежи колючие.  
– И вообще ёжика жалко, – Соня пыталась не давиться от смеха. Но откинула капюшон и одним движением распустила волосы.  
«Хэйтем» оставался суровым. Но взгляд изменился.  
– Давайте я отдам оружие, а вы не станете меня трогать! – мило улыбнулась Соня-Уля.  
– Думаете, я и с оружием вас не трону?  
– Хотите драться – извольте!  
Вжикнул скрытый клинок, ассасинка Уля оказалась у тамплиера за спиной.  
Тот резко обернулся и отбил атаку, но осторожно.  
– Ах, щадите?! – и неуловимая подсечка, и клинок у горла.  
Тамплиер вывернулся, схватил Улю за руку и… прижал к себе. Так крепко… и было слышно, как под мундиром колотится его сердце.  
– Ого! – усмехнулась та. – Решили действовать без промедления?  
– А что с вами ещё делать. И под изнасилование не подведёте!  
– А может, мне только этого и надо? – Соня пошла напролом.  
– Вам… надо… изнасиловать? – тамплиер вообще обалдел от такого заявления.  
– Переложить мне надо ответственность на вас!  
– Всё равно, не я первый начал!  
– Какая разница! Важно, кто первый кончит! – Соня поняла, что это анахронизм, да ещё и не подходящий буквально к делу, ну да ладно. Обеим было очень смешно, но образы всё же никуда не девались.  
– Ну что ж, вы сами так хотите, мисс, – прохрипел Хэйтем.  
– И только попробуйте разочаровать – убью!  
Ирма на немного вышла из образа:  
– Мне тебя… насиловать?  
– Это ж сколько народу этот термин используют неправильно! Путают настоящее насилие и жёсткий игровой секс! Насиловать – это когда против воли, а моя девочка сама сказала, что даже на еже!  
– Да расслабься, – хмыкнула Ирма, – я ж похохмить хотела.  
Потом, снова вернувшись к образу, начала вдруг резко раздевать Улю. Вернее, начал. А девочка вроде как должна была бы быть невинной… но, видимо, если только физически. Потому что не отставала. Тамплиер поумерил свой пыл и стал действовать осторожнее. Уля пришла в восторг, подставляясь под ласки опытного мужчины. В эти минуты ей было плевать на всё. А Хэйтем усиливал напор. Ирма в образе старалась не ржать.  
– Ах ты ж… – Соня-Уля сорвалась на стон, её унесло к звёздам, хотя до самого главного ещё не дошло.  
– Прости, Сонь, – Ирма всё же не выдержала и долго смеялась.  
– Иди в мяк, хотя не сказать, что ты совсем всё испортила!  
– Ладно, возвращаюсь в образ и всё исправлю. Держись, ассасинка!  
«Хэйтем» повторил свой подход, уже настойчивее и наглее. Уле стало страшновато, ну да не зверь же он в конце концов! Уже было хорошо, будет и ещё!  
Тамплиер снова взял себя в руки и уверенно довёл девчонку до конца. Ей же всю жизнь теперь с ним сравнивать… если он её отпустит, конечно. Хоть когда-нибудь. Сейчас она бьётся под ним, то ли стараясь, то ли правда забывая про боль, просит не останавливаться… Он и не останавливался. Пока самого не снесло.  
– Ого! – Ирма вышла из образа и сидела, привалившись к стенке. Она постепенно приходила в себя.  
– Сильно вдарило, да? – Соня тоже «разлогинилась».  
– Точно, Мышунь! – отдыхивалась Ирма. – Эти ощущения и впрямь непередаваемые!  
– Вот. Мужу предложи ролями в любимой паре поменяться, – подмигнула Соня.  
– Это мне его надо сюда затащить, – Ирма приобняла подругу за плечи.  
– Ну так а в чём проблема-то? – Соня чмокнула её в щёку.  
– Ну, если у Янки время будет открыть портал, – Ирма чмокнула подругу в ответ. – Тогда мы со Стасем тут покувыркаемся тоже.  
– Найдётся, она гостям всегда рада! Пойдём погуляем с ними.  
– Пошли, Мышунь!  
Переполненные впечатлениями, они вышли из голокомнаты. Визит подходил к концу, но так-то чудеса ещё только начинались.  
Март-апрель 2016


End file.
